ALAS AUSTERAS
by A.BellaCullen
Summary: Bella y Edward, fueron vendidos como esclavos cuando eran pequeños para trabajar en el campo por los señores de un palacio, donde trabajaban sus padres como criados antes de morir . Un día son separados, pero ¿serán capaces de cumplir su promesa?
1. Prólogo

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**._Prólogo_.**_

* * *

-No temáis pequeños.- Contestó la ama de llaves que tanto cariño le había proporcionado a ambos, dándoles un emotivo abrazo lleno de dolor y culpa, aunque ella no la tuviera.

De alguna manera Zafrina, siempre había estado con ellos y había tenido muy buena relación con los padres de estos. Ahora sentía que defraudaba a aquellos cuatro padres poniendo en peligro la vida de los dos únicos hijos que habían tenido, esperando que el comercio de esclavos pasara a buscarlos.

Con las lágrimas desparramadas por sus mejillas, Zafrina aumentó la fuerza en el abrazo. La niña, ahora a falta de aquel adorable rubor en sus mejillas, el cual tanto la caracterizaba, bañaba las mismas con lágrimas demasiado saladas para su gusto y contaba con tan solo 6 años y aquel niño, poseedor de una belleza inigualable a su edad, más parecido a un pequeño príncipe que al hijo de unos simples criados solo le pasaba por dos años a la misma.

El mayor de los niños se separó del abrazo de Zafrina solo para coger la mano de la que consideraba su mejor amiga, la cómplice de juegos y travesuras, con la que había establecido una conexión completamente especial.

-Todo va a salir bien.

Poseedor de unos labios carnosos y demasiado deseables para su edad, el niño alzó las comisuras de sus labios, no sin esfuerzo, ya que sus ojos por mucho que intentaran ocultarlo gritaban el terror que sentía a causa de la situación.

Bella miró con dificultad, a causa de las gruesas lágrimas, el perfecto rostro de su amigo, aunque para ella siempre había significado algo más. Alguna vez habían soñado y se habían prometido, como un juego de niños, casarse cuando fueran mayores. Sin perder el contacto visual alzó la mano que le quedaba libre para secar un poco aquel líquido molesto y tan amargo.

-Me prometiste que estaríamos juntos. - Reprochó completamente temerosa y sin poder evitar que sus labios temblasen a causa de la ansiedad.

Zafrina, miraba a aquellas dos criaturas con la pena quitándole casi la vida, si por ella hubiese sido, habría criado a ambos como sus propios hijos, pero la señora Marquesa era algo especial, por lo que había mandado vender a aquellos dos pobres niños, no para extraer beneficios, pues con su fortuna le sobraba, el único motivo era que detestaba a los niños, motivo por el cual no se encargaba de sus propios hijos.

-Bella…- Pronunció el niño, girando su cabeza al escuchar con miedo el sonido de los caballos.

Zafrina una vez más se agachó y los abrazó con fuerza, intentándoles otorgar de algún modo el valor que ella no tenía para enfrentarse a su señora. Los llantos de los dos niños no se hicieron esperar, el miedo los carcomían sin saber qué iba a ser de ellos o qué iban a encontrarse de nuevo.

Uno de los hombres bajó de uno de los carros de madera, los cuales contenía más niños en silencio. Separaban a los niños de las niñas y los enjaulaban como animales. Callados, con los ojos perdidos sin mirar a ningún punto en especial, o con la mirada cargada de espanto, temblores y castañeos de dientes provocaban que el silencio de la noche se violara.

-¡Zafrina!- Gritó la niña con todos sus pulmones, agarrándose a la falda de la misma con toda la fuerza que poseía. Edward por su parte, al ser dos años mayor, parecía ser consciente de que no tenían otra alternativa, por lo que antes de que aquel hombre se les acercara por completo, tocó el hombro de su pequeña princesa, provocando que los ojos color chocolate de la misma lo miraran.

-Algún día volveremos a estar juntos.- Dijo, antes de abrazarla con fuerza y de que una mano grosera lo estirara del brazo para llevárselo.

-Para siempre… - Murmuró la niña antes de que otro hombre la llevara a su carro.

-Para siempre.- Juró Edward, alejándose de ella.

* * *

_Pues aquí vengo con una nueva historia, no había tenido tiempo de comenzarla, así que hoy he aprobechado! Espero que os guste. Supongo que el primer capítulo estará narrado en primera persona, por Edward probablemente, y bueno también habrán crecido un poquito más. _

_Supongo que sabeis que en la edad media, no había adolescencia y que los niños pasaban difectamente de la infancia a la edad adulta, y como no tengo mucha idea sobre a que edad los consideraban hombres y mujeres... bueno me he imaginado un poquito que sobre los 13 o antes... ya sabeis como eran antiguamente. :) Pero si alguna lo sabe que me lo diga! jajaja y buenoooo... que espero q os gustee._

_Un besito a todaas :)_


	2. El Infierno en la Tierra

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

* * *

_**._El Infierno en la Tierra_.**_

* * *

.

-Bella…- Susurré cerca de su oído. Aún seguía dormida sobre mi pecho. - Bella.- Dije esta vez acariciando su mejilla y provocando que su ceño se frunciera.

El día de hoy había sido su cumpleaños. Mi pequeña princesa había cumplido 13, y odiaba que los tuviera que pasar en aquella cárcel… por que eso era para nosotros.

Ella con 6 y yo con 8, nos habían separado de la manera más cruel, nos habían alejado del cariño de una de las personas a las que más le importábamos sin importarles nuestro dolor. Nuestros padres habían muerto a causa de viruela y nos habíamos quedado solos, solo una persona nos trataba con cariño, Zafrina, el ama de llaves del Palacio de la Marquesa.

No estaba permitido que los niños y niñas nos viésemos, pues estábamos separados por una tapia enorme, pero había más amigos en mi situación, Emmett y Alice, habían sido dos hermanos separados, igual que les pasaba a Rose y Jasper, gemelos.

Sabía que pronto me venderían a alguna familia como esclavo, pues mi infancia se había acabado hacía bastante tiempo, incluso estaba sorprendido porque no me hubiesen vendido ya, había superado los 15, me sentía completamente un hombre.

-Bella, tenemos que volver si no queremos tener problemas.- Me erguí poco a poco, intentando que ella entrara en razón.

-No quiero irme.- Murmuró abrazándome más fuerte por el cuello.

-No me hagas esto más difícil.- Dije separándome unos centímetros y tomando su rostro entre mis manos. - No quiero que te pase nada, imagínate lo que pueden hacerte si nos encuentran aquí juntos. - Ella agachó la mirada apenada.

Su cabello sucio y revuelto no había perdido del todo el brillo. Miré sus manos que descansaban entre las mías también sucias. Había sido muy difícil sobrevivir a todo esto. Anhelaba los momentos con mis padres, Elisabeth y Edward y los momentos felices junto a Bella.

Habíamos descubierto a los pocos meses de estar encerrados, un pequeño paso entre los alambres que separaban nuestros albergues, si es que podían llamarse de aquella manera. Unos alambres a los que no había llegado la fuerte y enorme tapia. Eric, se había convertido en un buen amigo, aunque ya hacía 2 años que lo habían vendido a una familia de nobles. Él nos había contado como ver a las chicas a través de aquel estrecho y pequeño paso.

No podía negar que era muy arriesgado, pero eran muy pocas veces las que nos podíamos ver, pues nos teníamos que turnar sino queríamos ser descubiertos. Nos mandábamos mensajes de ánimos y para vernos entre todos, y solíamos escondernos en una pequeña habitación, al lado del albergue, de 6 metros cuadrados si llegaba, con todos los utensilios que nos hacían utilizar para trabajar duro.

-Prometo que dentro de un mes intentaré volver.

-¿Me lo juras?- Preguntó intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento de sus dos enormes ojos.

-Te lo juro pequeña.- Aseguré abrazándola de nuevo.

No hacíamos nada indebido, lo único que necesitaba era estar con ella, poder abrazarla y saber que estaba bien, estar unas pocas horas junto a ella. Estaba enamorado, de aquello no cabía duda, desde siempre supe que Bella era la única mujer que podría hacerme feliz, ya lo había hecho desde su niñez, por eso estaba tan seguro.

Cuando lograra escapar de todo aquello, volvería para rescatarla, solo estaba esperando la oportunidad para hacerlo.

Me puse de pie, ayudándola a subir, aun era pequeña, pero sus ojos hablaban mucho más que su semblante de niña asustada y abatida.

-Prometí que volveríamos a estar juntos, no llores Bella.- Pedí secando sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

-No es justo.- Se quejó, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, nos quedamos así unos segundos más disfrutando de nuestra presencia.

-Lo sé.- Dije separándome, volviendo a mirar su rostro y dándole caricias en el mismo.

-Edward…- Susurró mirándome suplicante.

-Dime.

-¿Me dejarías… hacer algo por mi cumpleaños?- Preguntó sorbiendo la nariz.

-Por supuesto.- Dije intentando sonreír.

Ella suspiró, elevándose de puntillas y tomando mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, aún con las mejillas húmedas del llanto y acercándose muy lentamente y cautelosa a mi rostro. Me tensé al notar sus intenciones y posé mis manos en su cintura intentando apartarla.

-Me has dicho que sí… - Dijo insistente. - Edward… necesito hacerlo. - Pidió.

No pude negarme a su petición. Bella siempre había sido mi pequeña y lo que más deseaba era estar con ella, pero nunca me había intentado sobrepasar con ella, sabía que a sus 13 años aún era débil y algo infantil, ni siquiera su cuerpo había acabado de desarrollarse, pero en aquellos momentos lograba superarme.

Me miró a los ojos, intentando confirmar de alguna manera mi consentimiento, cuando era lo que más deseaba, sentir sus labios en los míos. La acerqué un poco más a mi, sintiendo las pequeñas curvas que comenzaban a adornar su cuerpo y fue entonces cuando su respiración incontrolada cesó y por fin pude sentir sus labios.

Cerré los ojos, no había pasión, ni mucho menos deseo, ni siquiera nos habíamos atrevido a moverlos, simplemente los habíamos presionado, con la confianza que nos teníamos y con el amor que nos profesábamos. Un simple e inocente roce que consiguió conmover todo mi cuerpo y hacerme sentir más vivo. Un roce que confirmó una vez más que ella era la dueña de mi vida y la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mis días. Un beso dulce por el que lucharía con todas mis fuerzas para sacarla de ahí.

Sin ninguna intención más que de sentirla un poco más moví mis labios, acariciando los suyos y apartándome por completo, para mirarla.

-Gracias.- Me dijo.

-Yo también te quiero. - Ella sonrió satisfecha. - Dile a Rosalie que Jasper vendrá a verla dentro de 6 días y a Alice que Emmett está tratando de negociar con Ben para poder venir a verla. ¿Puedes decirle a Jessica que Mike recibió su carta? Parece que le ha gustado lo que le ha escrito. - Acaricié su mano. -¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-Ángela se rompió un brazo esta mañana, se cayó de un árbol, así que no creo que Ben quiera negociar con Emmett en cuanto lo sepa y a Lauren el otro día le vino el periodo, quizás deberías decírselo a su hermano.

Volví a abrazarla una vez más y cuando escuché al gallo cantar me di prisa. Me aseguré que Bella llegaba a su albergue y después corrí hacia el mío, colocando bien los alambres.

-Vamos Edward _el Gordo _va a llegar en cualquier momento, ¿cómo puedes exponerte y exponernos de esa manera? - Me regañó Jasper, quien era dos años más pequeño que yo. Todos comenzaron a acercarse, era lo que pasaba cuando alguno de nosotros volvía de nuestras visitas, buscando alguna respuesta o información.

-Sé lo que hago, ¿vale?

-¿Algo sobre Rose?

-No…

-¿Y sobre Jessica?- Preguntó Mike a mis espaldas.

-No, pero quizás deberías saber que tu hermana ya es una mujer.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarle, aunque Mike lejos de estar contento por la noticia estaba serio.

-Es una verdadera lástima que tengan que pasar tal alegría en un sitio como este. Deberíamos rebelarnos de algún modo, de alguna manera les ganamos en número.

-Ellos tienen las armas, no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad.- Dije. Él solo suspiró y se alejó a su rincón.

-Ben y Taylor, Ángela se ha roto un brazo cayéndose de un árbol.

-Malditos.- Dijo Taylor, su hermano, llevándose una mano al cabello.

-¿Y a ti como te ha ido con Bella?- Preguntó Emmett. Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Todos comenzaron a apartarse, dejándonos solos a Jasper, Emmett y a mi.

-Cada vez me convenzo más de que es la mujer de mi vida.

-Eso es bueno hermano.- Dijo Jasper dándome una palmada.

-Hoy me besó.- Dije pensativo, envuelto aún en las sensaciones que sus labios me habían dado.

-Veo que lo vuestro va más en serio de lo que pensaba.- Dijo Emmett.

Sonreí y entonces la puerta del albergue se abrió de golpe, _el Gordo_, aparecía por la puerta con su ya caracterizante semblante de verdugo y matón. Con aquella espada colgando de su cadera.

-¿¡A qué esperáis!? ¡Vamos! - Nos agrupamos y comenzamos a salir del albergue, pero justo cuando me crucé con aquel maleante de dientes podridos y calvicie severa me paró, a mi y a Emmett. El miedo no tardó en invadirme, sabía lo que eran capaces de hacer. - ¿Quienes sois?- Preguntó demandante.

-Edward… Masen.- Respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Emmett Evans.

-Tenemos una noticia para los dos, os alegrareis. Por fin salís de aquí. - El miedo me invadió aun más al pensar en mi pequeña princesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? - _El Gordo _me empujó con fuerza hasta la pared, haciendo que sintiera aquel golpe en todos los huesos de mi espalda.

-Las preguntas las hago yo, ¿De acuerdo? No me has dejado acabar. Salís dentro de 3 noches.

Sin decir palabra alguna, comencé a caminar cuando nos empujó hacia fuera del albergue, con la mente en blanco, solo podía pensar en ella.

La mañana paso algo rápida recogiendo las mazorcas de maíz, pero siempre se volvía demasiado largo cuando a penas sin comer, teníamos que volver para esta vez labrar la tierra hasta altas horas, hasta que el sol se escondía en el reino de Italia.

El trabajo podría clasificarse incluso de entretenido si no tuviéramos a aquellos matones vigilándonos, con sus látigos, golpeando al mínimo descanso que a veces, sin querer hacíamos. Ya tenía marcas en las espalda por aquellos fuertes latigazos que nos propinaban.

Volvíamos sucios y sudados a nuestro albergue para casi muertos del cansancio tumbarnos en la paja que teníamos. A veces las ratas nos visitaban con sus horribles chillidos y hasta alguna vez a alguno de nosotros nos habían llegado a morder.

-Usad el agua vosotros hoy.- Ofreció Emmett al grupo que siempre descansaba en el ala sur del albergue.

Y así tenía que ser, no había agua limpia suficiente para todos, por lo que nos turnábamos. Nunca acabábamos limpios del todo pues muchas veces el agua limpia tardaba en llegar muchos días.

-Taylor, dile a tu hermana Ángela que la quiero y que espero que se mejore.- Dijo Ben.

-Y por favor dile que le diga a Bella que me venden, pero por favor asegúrate de que le diga también que no me olvido de nuestra promesa, y… que la quiero. - Dije apenado, retirándome del montón de gente que rodeaban a Taylor, enviando mensajes.

Ya no la vería, pero… sabía que el calor de sus labios quedaría clavado en los míos, como el más dulce recuerdo de todos.

* * *

_Bueno aquí os dejo el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y no os haya entristecido demasiado :) Esto guarda alguna que otra sorpresaa, pero aun queda mucho camino :)_

_**Paolastef, E. Cullen Vigo** y **gioviss**, Graciass! :)_

_Sí, se que es algo duro sobretodo porque se los llevaron como esclavos cuando era más pequeños aún, pero nadie dijo que la vida en la Edad Media, fuese fácil y menos para los niños, a quienes consideraban adultos en miniatura! Ayyyyy, si es que me gustar sufrir a mi tb!_

_MUUUÁ!_


	3. Arriesgando para ganar

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

* * *

_**._Arriesgando para ganar_.**_

* * *

.

Las cosas se habían puesto realmente feas. En la última visita a escondidas, Taylor no había dejado bien los alambres, solo eso bastó. A nosotros nos dejaron tres días sin comida, sin contar los numerosos latigazos que nos dieron por negarnos a responder quién había sido y a ellas… _Dios_, ¿¡Qué le habría pasado a Bella!?

Me removí en mi lugar, y sentí abrirse las heridas en mi espalda. Ardor y más ardor, pero más ardor me provocaba el no saber cómo estaría ella. Levanté la cabeza de mis rodillas y miré frente a mi a todos mis compañeros. Ojos morados y bocas sangrientas, a parte de las múltiples heridas dibujadas en la zona de la espalda y en los hombros y parte de los brazos.

Nadie tenía derecho a un trato tan humillante. ¿¡Quien se creía esa Marquesa, para decidir lo que tenía que hacer con nosotros dos!? Apreté mi puño derecho y cerré fuertemente los ojos. Solo me quedaban dos noches más aquí, a Emmett y a mi. Pero volvería a por ella, de eso estaba seguro. Aún no sabía como lo haría, pero la iba a sacar de este mugroso lugar.

Al día siguiente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, nos sacaron a trabajar, a humillarnos y burlarse de nosotros. Y pobre de nosotros el que se negase o no pusiera empeño en ello. Las heridas quemaban y la luz del sol no ayudaba en absoluto, calentando las gotas de sudor. Más de uno se desmayó, pensé que casi iba a perder las fuerzas cuando nos informaron que por aquel día era suficiente.

Al día siguiente fue peor, la impotencia de no saber nada de ella, sobre su bienestar, sobre su integridad, dolía mucho más que las heridas que me rasgaban el cuerpo. Esa noche casi no pude conciliar el sueño, en parte por el dolor de las heridas aún existentes y en parte por pensar en Bella. Rememoré la sensación que me habían producido sus dulces y suaves labios al acariciar los míos: una chispa de electricidad, bienestar, amor… Porque aún le importaba a alguien, y si bien no sabía cuanto tiempo más vería a Emmett y Jasper, sabía que a Bella no podía dejar de verla, no lo permitiría.

Cuando la tarde del día siguiente cayó, todos nos dirigimos a nuestro albergue y nos sentamos. Me sentía raro, sí, aún me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero era otro tipo de sensación. Iba a salir de aquel lugar, y no sabía si alegrarme o entristecerme. En las dos noches anteriores, había planeado junto a Emmett un plan, que esperaba ciertamente que saliera bien, si no podríamos salir mal parados. Había cogido con mucho trabajo y con los nervios a flor de piel una cuchilla de hoz, la había guardado bajo los harapos de Emmett, rezando porque ellos no vieran nada extraño, y poniendo como excusa que no me había fijado cuando se había soltado al volver, que debía estar tirada por el campo. Claro que me llevé un par de golpes, pero al menos la teníamos.

La hora llegó y _el Gordo_ abrió la puerta. Sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer. Emmett y yo ya nos habíamos despedido previamente de todos, les habíamos deseado suerte, por lo cual nos levantamos en silencio en dirección a aquel matón. Apreté la hoz con seguridad en mi cuerpo, impidiendo que fuera descubierta, pero tuve que dejar de hacerlo, pues como ya sabía tenían que atarnos las muñecas y apretar mejor los tobillos. Subimos al carro, a aquella especie de jaula humana y nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que notamos como los caballos comenzaron a caminar. Cuando consideré que había pasado un tiempo prudencial y vi que habíamos perdida de vista, aquella cárcel para niños, deslicé mis pies hasta Emmett, provocando que alzara la cabeza.

-¿Estás preparado?- Susurré, él solo asintió.

Nuestros cuerpos se movieron y nos sentamos al lado, Emmett subió mi especie de camisa, desgastada y rasgada, y logró sacar con las manos juntas la cuchilla de hoz que se había aguantado hasta ahora del cinturón que había salvado.

Estiré mis brazos y me puse frente a él. En un movimiento desesperado Emmett, se colocó para actuar y sentí la punta de la cuchilla sobre mi pierna, no pude evitar soltar un bufido. Miré a Emmett quien se disculpó con la mirada. Y luego continuó con mucho cuidado intentando cortar aquellas cuerdas que envolvían mis muñecas de manera tan brusca y desagradable.

Al poco tiempo mis muñecas habían quedado libres y sonreí tomando la hoz de sus manos, corté las cuerdas que aprisionaban mis pies y luego corte las de Emmett. Quedando los dos libres de aquella prisión me dispuse a seguir con el siguiente paso y quizás el más difícil: abrir la jaula. Cogí el grande y pesado candado desde afuera y pasé la hoz por uno de los barrotes, intentando introducir la fina punta por el cierre.

Esperaba el momento en que sintiera un "click", pero me llevó más tiempo del que hubiese pensado jamás, cada vez me ponía más nervioso, pues veía que nos estábamos alejando cada vez más, nos costaría encontrar el lugar de nuevo. Sonreí cuando por fin el candado se abrió, lo cogí y lo metí dentro, sujetando la puerta para que no hiciese ruido. Avisé a Emmett con un gesto y comencé a abrir la puerta intentando que no rechinase, si no éramos hombres muertos. Saltamos al camino de piedra, dejando atrás a los caballos y corrimos hasta refugiarnos entre los arbustos y los árboles.

-¡Sí!- Susurré emocionado.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!- Exclamó Emmett después de unos segundos y nos abrazamos.

Corrimos siguiendo el camino de piedra, pero manteniéndonos escondidos gracias al manto de la noche y a la madre naturaleza. Teníamos claro, que sería difícil mantenernos a salvo si nos acercábamos demasiado, además necesitábamos cazar algo para recuperar fuerzas y poder actuar de manera eficiente.

Pasamos aquella noche entera, resguardados entre unos arbustos, planeando cómo entrar en aquel lugar sin ser vistos, y lo más difícil, como sacar a Bella y Alice de aquel lugar, porque Emmett estaba dispuesto a sacar a su hermana.

Me tumbé no muy tranquilo, aún estaba demasiado preocupado por mi pequeña, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Qué le habrían hecho? ¿Cómo se habría tomado la noticia de que me vendían? ¿Dudaría ella que fuera a rescatarla?

Intenté hacerlo, intenté dormir para recuperar fuerzas, pero fue casi imposible, solo me adormilé un poco antes de que los primeros rayos del sol hiciesen acto de presencia.

-Edward…- Susurró Emmett muy, muy bajito.

Me erguí sigiloso, con miedo de que alguno de aquellos matones nos estuviesen buscando por aquel lugar. Entonces lo vi coger una piedra, sin dejar de mirar a un punto fijo. Se giró por un momento y me guiñó un ojo. Alzó su brazo y lanzó aquella piedra con tal intensidad, que no me di cuenta a donde se dirigía hasta que dos orejas largas me anunciaron qué era lo que pasaba.

-¡Emmett! ¡Bien hecho! - Lo felicité, acababa de cazar un conejo.

Me acerqué mirando siempre que no hubiese nadie alrededor, y me fijé como aquel pobre animal aún agonizaba, así que cogí una piedra y volví a golpearle la cabeza. Odiaba tener que hacer aquello, mas si quería volver a por Bella, tenía que estar fuerte y debíamos alimentarnos para llevar a cabo esa misma noche el plan.

-Necesitaba algo así.- Dijo Emmett con la boca llena de grasa.

Habíamos encendido un poco de fuego gracias a la fricción de dos piedras, aunque no podríamos tenerlo mucho tiempo encendido, al menos nos daba para asar al pobre conejo.

-Debemos estar fuertes Emmett, esto tiene que salir bien.

-Va a salir bien.

El resto del día nos quedamos refugiados, esperando que el sol se escondiera para acercarnos al que había sido nuestro martirio, desde fuera realmente parecía una cárcel, aunque en realidad sabía que las cárceles solían ser subterráneas y que los presos eran separados por celdas, nada podía ser peor que ser un esclavo… ¿o sí?

Llegué hasta la esquina de la tapia que tanto conocía y siseé a Emmett bajito para que me siguiera. Habíamos llegado por suerte hasta allí, ahora no podía salir nada mal. Ladeé mi cabeza para que estuviera en mi lugar y me acerqué hasta la próxima esquina, esperanzado con que hubiera lo que quería. Me asomé y justo en la puerta había uno de aquellos matones, guardando uno de los carros con caballos, con la espada colgando, pero realmente sin hacer sus labores.

Corrí hasta esconderme detrás del carro y busqué lo que necesitaba. Me colgué la cuerda del hombro y volví a observar, el matón ahora se había movido, cogiendo mejor postura. Suspiré y me preparé para correr hasta la esquina. Caminé hasta donde se encontraba Emmett. Me sonrió al ver que traía la cuerda e hice un nudo corredizo.

-¿Quieres que lo intente yo? - Susurró. - Creo que tengo más puntería.

Miré hacia arriba, el pequeño lugar por donde nos comunicábamos chicos y chicas, separado por alambres, tenía al final un hierro alto, que sobresalía la tapia, si éramos capaces de atrapar con la cuerda aquel hierro, podríamos entrar en el interior.

Asentí a mi compañero. Emmett dio un paso hacia atrás y miré a los lados, vigilando para que nadie nos viera. Alzó el brazo derecho y dio círculos impulsando la cuerda hasta que atrapó el hierro.

-¡Sí! - Murmuré.

-Shh. ¿Quién sube primero?

-Yo.- Susurré otra vez.

Me aguanté de la cuerda, comprobando que podía soportar todo mi peso y comencé a trepar por la pared. Notaba como las heridas aún se me abrían, no debían estar cicatrizadas, pero tenía que subir, tenía que verla, tenía que sacarla. Miré desde arriba el pequeño cuarto donde transcurrían aquellas visitas clandestinas, otro matón. Debía tener mucho cuidado si no quería que las cosas saliesen mal.

Noté el cuerpo de Emmett a mi lado, y ladeé la cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el matón, después deslizamos la cuerda hacia el otro lado para bajar en silencio. Una vez abajo corrí hacia la esquina del albergue y abrí la puerta muy despacio, intentando no despertar a ninguna de las chicas. Emmett se había quedado fuera vigilando, por si algo pasaba.

Miré y miré, pero no encontraba a Bella, y ahora todo era peor, pues no había casi luz, solo la que entraba de la luna. Caminé fijándome en todos los rostros dormidos, hasta que entre la penumbra y el silencio logré escuchar unos sollozos, bajitos, silenciosos, pero al fin y al cabo sollozos. Me giré y vi un bulto casi imperceptible, ya que la luz de la luna no lo iluminaba, caminé esperanzado, esperando que fuese ella.

-¿Bella? - Susurré muy bajito. Ella se giró de repente, no podía ver su rostro, ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera ella? ¡Quizás había arriesgado demasiado! Pero sus brazos rodearon mi cuello con fuerza, acallando los sollozos ahora más fuertes contra el mismo. - Sh, sh. Ya está, amor.

-¿Edward? - Susurró.

-Estoy aquí, ¿dónde está Alice? - Pregunté.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta ella, luego antes de salir me hizo esperar y me miró a los ojos.

-Rosalie… - Susurró, la hermana de Jasper. Asentí, ya éramos demasiados, y era peligroso, pero… era Rose, la pequeña Rosalie.

Cuando por fin estábamos todos, me asomé, primero envié corriendo a las tres chicas, una por una, después me asomé, esperando que aquel matón no me viera a mi tampoco y corrí hasta estar con ellas, seguido de Emmmett.

Mi amigo trepó primero, esperando arriba para ayudarlas a ellas, quienes con mucho esfuerzo lograron llegar arriba de la tapia. Después subí yo.

-Un momento…- Murmuró Rose. - ¿Y Jasper? - Emmett y yo nos miramos sin saber que decir. - Quiero que venga con nosotros.

-Es muy arriesgado Rose. - Susurré. - Baja, Emmett está esperando.

-Pero es mi hermano. - Suspiré y sopesé algunas ideas. Sabía donde dormía Jasper, pero ¿podría hacerlo? Igual, dormían todos por el cansancio, aún no habían comido, ¿sería fácil entrar sin que nadie me viera y llevármelo? Sabía que no, pero al mirar los ojos de Rose, vi que no tenía opción.

-Está bien.

-Edward… - Susurró Bella, mi pequeña, con sus ojos llenos de horror. Yo sonreí, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Bajad con Emmett, si tardo más de lo que debería, por favor marcharos.

-Pero…- Volvió a susurrar casi sin voz.

-Shh.- Siseé poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios. - Volveré, te lo prometí. Dile a Emmett, que vuelva a tirar la cuerda a este lado, la necesitaré.- Dije besando su frente.

Su mirada cambió por un solo segundo a una más complaciente, y aproveché para bajar de nuevo. Caminé esta vez un poco más tranquilo hasta el albergue de los chicos, todo estaba silencioso, no se escuchaba ni un mínimo movimiento. Caminé hasta donde siempre solía dormir Jasper y distinguí sus rubios cabellos, entonces toqué su hombro y se alarmó emitiendo un audible gemido. Enseguida me recosté a su lado intentando disimular.

-Soy yo. - Susurré.

-¿Qué pasa Jasper? - Escuché la voz de Mike, a un par de cuerpos de mi compañero.

-Ey callaos, quiero dormir.- Escuché a Taylor.

-Una pesadilla.- Dijo Jasper.

Nos quedamos un rato callados, sin emitir ningún sonido, hasta que todo estuvo completamente en silencio y tranquilo de nuevo.

-Nos vamos.- Susurré a Jasper.- Rose te espera fuera.

Me levanté y lo cogí del brazo, llevándolo hasta la puerta, me fijé que el camino estuviese libre de matones y caminamos hacia la tapia, de donde colgaba la cuerda.

-Sube primero. - Ordené, tardó algo más de lo que me habría gustado que tardara, pero comprendía su falta de alimento. No estaba fuerte. Después subí yo. - Mierda.- Susurré, lanzando la cuerda hacia el otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa? - Contestó.

-No están.

Bajé después que él y dejé la cuerda al otro lado, de esa manera quizás tardarían más en darse cuenta que si la dejaba en la zona exterior. Miré a todos lados y no encontré ni rastro de ellos. Miré a Jasper, quien me miraba esperando que le dijera donde estaba su hermana, pero no lo sabía. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Estiré a Jasper del brazo cuando escuché un carruaje, corriendo hasta que quedamos escondidos detrás de un árbol. Entonces un par de brazos, que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían, rodearon mi cintura y correspondí, claro que correspondí, por fin la tenía a mi lado y no iba a dejar que nadie me separara de ella.

-Te quiero.- Musitó contra mi cuello.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña princesa.- Susurré, abrazándola más fuerte.

* * *

_Digo yo que me ha costado escribir el capítulo, y no lo digo de pasaditas jajaja :) Espero que os guste._

**_Marylouu, sophia, katlin, Arantxa_**,_ Gracias._

_**Marvella**, pues antes de lo que pensaba, pero sinceramente no me extraña :) igualmente gracias, aunque ya lo dejare asi ;) unbesoo_

_**E. Cullen Vigo**, has necesitado clinex? Este capi ha acabado bien dentro de lo que cabe, no? jaja_

_**Black Cullen**, intentaré acercarme lo más posible, aunque no creo que pueda del todo, eran demasiado crueles..._

_**gioviss,** hola amigaa (L) jajaja hombre, quien no desearia besar a edward? :) _

_**Mrs. P. and C,** claro que mejorará :)_

_**Paolastef**, espero no haceros sufrir mucho. :)_

_Gracias a todas un besito enorme, nos vemso en el proximo que tengo que irme a clase!_

_MUUÁ!_


	4. Sacrificio para lograr la felicidad

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

* * *

_**._Sacrificio para lograr la felicidad_.**_

* * *

-Te lo dije ayer y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no voy a dejar que pases ninguna calamidad a mi lado. Vas a estar mejor con ellas, Bella.

Ella suspiró y siguió andando más rápido, junto con Alice y Rose, dejándome atrás. Me paré un segundo. No hacía esto para alejarla de mi, incluso había arriesgado mi vida para sacarla de aquel lugar, ¿por que ella no podía entender que deseaba lo mejor para ella?

No podía llevarla conmigo a buscar trabajo, Dios era el único que sabía si me iría bien o mal y por cuantos lugares debería viajar para encontrar algo "decente y serio", simplemente no podía llevarla conmigo. ¿Y si pasaba hambre? ¿Y si en invierno nos faltaba ropa? Desde luego que no.

Aceleré el paso, cuando Jasper agitó la mano. Había pensado en llevar a Bella a un convento cerca de una aldea. Mi madre y Zafrina conocían a la madre superiora y estaba seguro que podría hacerme el favor de darle un trabajo a Bella, hasta que yo volviese a por ella.

Llegué hasta donde se encontraba ella y rodeé sus hombros con uno de mis brazos.

-Te prometo que volveré a por ti. Pensaré en ti a cada minuto, a cada segundo. - Murmuré en su oído, ella paró para mirarme con ojos cristalinos.

Los demás nos miraron unos segundos y decidieron dejarnos solos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla rompiéndome del todo el alma y elevé mi mano para limpiarla con mi sucio dedo pulgar.

-Volver por ti y las ganas de verte serán la motivación para encontrar lo antes posible trabajo. Es más, te escribiré siempre que pueda, para que sepas donde me encuentro a cada momento y demostrarte que de verdad eres lo más importante de mi vida.

-No quiero volver a separarme de ti. - Confesó hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Me quejé un poco del dolor, a causa de los latigazos, cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura. ¡Malditos matones! - Lo siento.- Dijo separándose.

-No, Bella.- Esta vez rodeé su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos. Me separé después de unos segundos y volví a observar sus ojos marrones con una pequeña sonrisa. - Nadie va a poder separarnos, nadie. ¿Lo entiendes, pequeña?

Frunció el ceño y dejó de mirarme, para mirar los hierbajos. Me separé un poco más, intentando descubrir qué era lo que le había molestado, porqué había tenido tal reacción, quizás era su terquedad, por querer venir conmigo…

-¿De verdad, me ves así?- Preguntó aun mirando el suelo.

-Verte, ¿cómo? - Inquirí sin entender.

-Me llamas pequeña, ya no soy una niña Edward…

En seguida me di cuenta de que aquel apodo, extremadamente tierno y significativo para mi, a ella le causaba un efecto diferente. Me quedé unos segundos observándola, su comportamiento a veces era realmente infantil, pero otras veces, podía comportarse como la persona más madura que conocía.

-Sé que ya no eres una niña, pero eres mi pequeña, mi princesa, mi tesoro. Eres por lo que me mantengo cada día en pie. - Con mi dedo índice, elevé su barbilla para que me mirara. - Y algún día, serás mi mujer.- Sus mejillas se tiñeron, de aquel rojo que tanto añoraba y noté como una pequeña sonrisa intentaba abrirse paso entre su seriedad. - Aun recuerdo nuestra promesa.

_-Edward.- Llamó Bella, una voz mucho más infantil, y aguda que la de ahora. -Vas a caerte y te harás daño. - Aseguró cruzándose de brazos._

_-Te dejaré que lo hagas cuando cumplas los 7, aun te falta 1 año y medio. - Seguí trepando el árbol y me senté en una de las ramas._

_-En serio Edward Masen, bájate si no quieres que Zafrina salga y te vea. Se te caerá el pelo. - Sonreí satisfactoriamente. _

_Me encantaba como Bella me cuidaba y se preocupaba por mi, aunque en aquellos momentos no me diera cuenta plenamente de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pues éramos solo un par de niños, sabía que ella sería la mujer indicada para mi. Zafrina no iba a volver, al menos no todavía. Los Señores Marqueses habían salido a una celebración a otro Palacio, parecía ser que había una boda. _

_-Zafrina está con los Señores, no vendrá hasta dentro de unas horas. -Bajé del árbol y justamente cuando faltaban un par de metros para tocar el pasto, resbalé y caí. -¡Auch!_

_-¡Edward! Te he avisado.- Dijo enfadada, acercándose hasta mi.- ¿Te has hecho daño? - Preguntó preocupada. Me toqué la pierna, pues me había cortado con el tronco un poco._

_La observé mientras me examinaba. Era una niña, con solo cinco años y medio, pero el rubor constante de sus mejillas, su cariño especial por mi persona, la devoción que habíamos creado hacía la otra persona, me encantaba. _

_-Voy a por algo para curarte. - Intentó levantarse, pero conseguí detenerla rodeando su muñeca con mi mano. Me miró confundida y retiró la mirada de algún lugar, ruborizándose más de lo habitual. Intenté girarme . - ¡No mires! - Susurró. Demasiado tarde._

_Sabía que era un poco descarado, pero… bueno ellos lo eran más. La cocinera, estaba besándose con el jardinero a unos metros de nosotros, pensando que no eran vistos, evidentemente. Había que fijarse un poco, pues en teoría los altos arbustos que adornaban el patio del Palacio, eran los únicos testigos de su encuentro, mas no sabían ellos que dos inocentes y muy curiosos espectadores se habían fijado en su acto. _

_Me imaginé a Bella y yo de mayores, nuestra boda, ¿tendríamos hijos? Y bueno… podría besarla…_

_-Edward, para de mirar.- Susurró Bella, sosteniendo mi cabeza entre sus manos para lograr que girase el cuello._

_-Lo siento… - Ella suspiró sonriéndome y se fue a levantar de nuevo, pero la volví a detener._

_-¿Y ahora, qué?- Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente por lo que se me acababa de ocurrir._

_-Quería… que hiciésemos una promesa. - Ella frunció el ceño._

_-¿Qué… promesa? - Suspiré._

_-¿Serás algún día mi esposa? - Contrariamente a lo que me había imaginado, se abrazó a mi cuello muy fuerte._

_-Claro, y tu serás mi esposo._

_-Algún día nos casaremos. - Confirmé._

-Entonces… ¿no me ves más como a una niña?

-Por supuesto que no. Cuando vuelva, te llevaré conmigo, para casarnos y ser muy felices. - Sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías y sonrió.

-Entonces… no te molestará que… - Comenzó poniéndose de puntillas y mirando mis labios. Un beso más, sería fantástico. Volver a probar sus labios… pero…

-Bella, están todos aquí. - En seguida dejó de ponerse de puntillas.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó sonrojada. Sonreí y sostuve de nuevo su rostro con mis manos.

-No pasa nada… acabo de hacerme una promesa a mi mismo. - Sonreí y ella me miró confundida. - No me iré sin volver a probar tus labios. - Ella sonrió y un rubor más fuerte se anidó en sus mejillas.

Caminamos y caminamos, aunque en muchas ocasiones tuvimos que parar, pues nos encontrábamos realmente cansados. Cazamos y nos alimentamos de algunos frutos y agradecí que aún hiciese calor, pues si hubiésemos estado en pleno invierno no sé que habría sido de nosotros. Seguíamos el camino junto al río, seguramente nos llevaría a algún lugar, además ayudaba a escondernos.

Iba detrás de las chicas, con Jasper y Emmett, cuando logré divisar la entrada a la pequeña aldea que hacía tantos años a la que no volvía. Frené mis pies en seco y noté como Emmett y Jasper erguían su cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? - Preguntó Emmett. Me quedé en silencio.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí al sentir la satisfacción recorrer mi cuerpo, por fin habíamos llegado. No me dio tiempo a alzar la mano y señalar.

-Estamos… estamos en casa.- Murmuró Bella.

Intenté recordar por donde desviarme para llegar al convento. Si miraba a aquella colina que quedaba a la derecha de la aldea podía hacerme una idea, igual no iría tan mal encaminado.

Rodeé los hombros de Bella con mí brazo y les hice seguirme. No tardamos mucho en llegar, intenté ponerme algo bien mis harapos antes de tocar el portón, pero no había nada que hacer.

-¿Quién es? - Preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy el hijo de Elisabeth Masen. - El silencio me incomodó por unos segundos.

-Perdone jóven, no sé de quién me habla.

-¿Se encuentra la Madre Superiora? Conocía muy bien a mi madre y a Zafrina, las dos trabajaban en el Palacio de la Señora Marquesa, infórmele, estoy seguro de que me recuerda.- El silencio se hizo mayor y la Hermana suspiró conmocionada.

-Hace 4 meses que la Madre Superiora falleció.

-¿Irina?

-Dios la tenga en su Gloria. - ¿Lo habría perdido todo? Estaba comenzando a sentirme abatido. -¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

-¿Sería mucho pedir que acogieran a Bella Swan, mi prometida y futura esposa?

-Lo siento, pero esto no es ningún lugar de acogidas, es un convento.

-Lo sé, lo sé, por eso quería hablar con la Madre Superiora, estaba seguro de que ella podría ayudarme. Ella les tenía un afecto muy especial, a mi madre y al ama de llaves del Palacio de la Señora Marquesa, por favor, necesito su ayuda. - Noté como la Hermana guardaba silencio.

-Espere aquí.

-Sí, Hermana.

No contaba con que aquella pobre mujer hubiese fallecido, si tan solo hubiésemos podido llegar cuatro meses antes, todo hubiese sido diferente. Entrelacé la mano de Bella con la mía, acariciándole el dorso con mi dedo pulgar, intentando así tranquilizarla. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero me fije en que cuatro carruajes pasaban al lado de donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Entonces el portón se abrió.

-Pueden pasar, son bienvenidos. - Sonreí casi sin poder creerlo y me adentré con Bella. - Tiene suerte de que la Hermana Victoria se acuerde de su madre, asegura que son muy buena gente y que usted también debe ser de fiar. Pero aún no entiendo como todos ustedes vienen con estos harapos y así de mal cuidados.

Nos hizo pasar a una especie de sala, con un escritorio de madera enorme, allí solo nos dejó pasar a Bella y a mi, a los demás los dejó en el patio de fuera, en los bancos. Cuando entramos miré a la Madre Superiora.

-Buen día Madre Superiora.

-Buen día Hijos míos, podéis sentaros. Gracias Hermana, puede retirarse.

-Claro, Madre.

-¿Y bien? La Hermana Victoria me ha informado que su madre era una de nuestras más fieles devotas, junto con Zafrina, por ese motivo, creo que esa devoción debe ser recompensada. ¿Eres su hijo?

-Sí. Mire, mis padres fallecieron a causa de la viruela junto con los padres de mi prometida, los dos nos quedamos solos demasiado pronto, así que la Señora Marquesa decidió enviarnos al Comercio de Esclavos, y bueno… hasta ahora.

-Que horrible suceso, puedo comprender todo lo que han podido pasar, pero ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?

-Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que acogieran a mi prometida. Es una buena chica, muy trabajadora, podría ayudarlas en las labores mientras yo viajo y busco trabajo. Le prometo… le juro que volveré a por ella, pero por favor, necesito que me haga ese gran favor. No quiero que pase necesidades a mi lado mientras consigo algo… no lo merece después de todo lo que ha pasado.

La Madre miró analíticamente el rostro de Bella una y otra vez, consiguiendo que me pusiera nervioso, muy nervioso.

-No tienes más de catorce años, ¿verdad?

-Trece.- Conteste de manera automática. - Recién cumplidos.

-Podría tener problemas por tenerla demasiado tiempo, es casi una mujer.

-Solo le pido unos meses, un año, solo eso y volveré a por ella. - Volvió a mirarla muy seria.

-Está bien, pero si en un año no vuelves a por ella, tendré que romper nuestro acuerdo. - Sonreí y mis ojos se cristalizaron.

-Gracias Madre, muchas gracias.

-¿Va a quedarse ahora?

-¿Podría… volver por la tarde? Me gustaría visitar a alguien muy especial.

-Claro joven, los esperamos por la tarde.

Salimos del Convento y nos dirigimos por un camino que quedaba muy cerca del Palacio donde trabajaba Zafrina. Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rose, se despidieron de nosotros, ellos debían buscar su lugar también.

Caminé con Bella, tratando de no ser vistos hasta llegar a la entrada por donde salía y entraba la plebe.

-¿A quién busca? - Preguntó de manera desagradable uno de los trabajadores del Palacio.

-Soy Edward Masen, busco a Zafrina.

-¿Edward?

-Sí.- Me miró de arriba abajo como si fuera una total cucaracha y mi presencia le repugnara.

-En seguida.- Bella apretó más fuerte mi mano.

-Tranquila, todo va a ir bien.

-¿Edward? - Escuché aquella voz tan familiar. - ¿Bella? - En seguida se acercó para abrazarnos. - Mis niños, mis niños, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? La Marquesa no debería veros, por favor.

-¿Por qué razón? - Zafrina me miró de manera pensativa y después retiró su mirada de la mía.

-El pasado…

-¿Ni siquiera podría darme trabajo?

-Dudo que le agradara la idea. - Otra vez pensativa, si no fuera porque consideraba a Zafrina como mi segunda madre, pensaría que algo me estaba ocultando. - Oh, pero no os quedéis ahí por favor, pasad, podéis asearos.

-Pero Zafrina…

-No pasará nada, todos están trabajando y el Señor y la Señora han salido. Confiad en mí, ¿es que ya no lo hacéis?

Suspiré, Bella me dio un apretón a la mano sonriéndome y acabándome de dar aquella confianza que necesitaba. Zafrina fue tan amable de dejar asearnos y prestarnos a mi ropa de su marido y a Bella algo suyo.

Podía sentir el agua recorrer mi cuerpo con gran libertad, necesitaba un baño, purificarme de alguna manera, volverme a sentir a gusto conmigo mismo. Me vestí con unos pantalones y una camisa, y salí hacia la cocina desencajando mi boca al ver lo que no podía creer.

Bella, iba vestida con una falda y un corsé, las manguitas de los cuales eran de farol, de un color tostado, como la falda, su pelo caía de manera natural sobre sus hombros acabando en aquellas ondas que habían estado enredadas hasta el momento . Era la plebeya más hermosa que jamás había visto. Sonreí, pues aquel nuevo aspecto le daba más el aspecto de una mujer, mi futura mujer.

-Estáis guapísimos.

-Gracias, Zafrina. - Dije mirando aún a Bella.

Zafrina estuvo con nosotros y nos dio de comer antes de que los Señores volvieran y tuviéramos que marcharnos, nos deseó toda la suerte del mundo en cuanto le informé todo lo que tenía planeado, incluido casarme con Bella.

Caminé cerca del río con Bella, el sol brillaba con todo su resplandor, haciéndome olvidar por escasos momentos el tormento que habíamos estado viviendo todo este tiempo separados y en un lugar tan tremendamente cruel. Nos tumbamos sobre el pasto, escuchando el agua del río.

-Así, que soy tu prometida.

-¿Lo dudabas? Prometí casarme contigo. - Dije poniéndome de lado y acariciando una de sus mejillas las cuales se habían sonrojado, otorgándole aquella inocencia tan adorable.

-¿De verdad volverás a por mi? - Dijo esta vez con la tristeza bailando en su voz y plasmada en sus enormes ojos.

-Te lo juro, Bella, voy a escribirte siempre que pueda, siempre. No te olvidaré, lo prometo. - Miré sus labios rosados, cayendo en la tentación de probarlos, pero no iba a hacerlo, no sin su consentimiento. Aunque ella aun albergara dudas de si volvería a por ella, yo me casaría en aquel mismo instante.

-Hazlo.- Pidió, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos y acercándose a mi rostro.

-Bella…

-Necesito que lo hagas Edward, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.- Dije sonriendo y acercándome hasta rozar sus labios, sintiéndolos cálidos y suaves como aquella vez.

Presioné un poco más mis labios, esperando que ella no se sintiera ofendida, cada vez se me hacía más adictivo ese sabor y me era más difícil separarme de aquel manjar tan espectacular como el sabor que destilaban sus labios. Sentí a sus labios moverse, deslizándose una y otra vez, provocando que los míos se entreabrieran y pronto sentí el peso de su torso encima mía.

No la moví, quizás era culpable y pecador por ello, pero me encontraba en ese mismo momento en el cielo. Moví mis labios sin poder evitarlo, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaríamos separados, así que debía llevarme su sabor, su roce, grabado en mi pensamiento.

Sus manos acariciaron avariciosas la piel de mi rostro y juguetearon con mi cabello y las mías no hacían otra cosa más allá que acariciar su semblante, aunque las ganas por estrecharla y acariciarla entera me estaban tentando a hacerlo.

-Te voy a echar tanto de menos.- Murmuró entre besos.

-Yo más, cariño. - Logré articular.

Sentí su mirada clavándose en la mía, incitándome, intenté controlarme, pero cuando su delicada y pequeña mano acarició toda la extensión de mi brazo no pude más.

-Bella… - Susurré.

Me moví y esta vez fue mi torso fue el que quedó sobre su cuerpo. La miré de manera intensa y con el dorso de mi mano acaricié su mejilla, ella giró su rostro, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo más mi caricia y dio un pequeño beso a la misma. Sonreí cuando volvió a abrirlos y me acerqué para besarla una vez más en los labios. Sentí su lengua acariciando mi labio inferior y me estremecí, yo también la necesitaba, pero no era el momento, no ahora.

-Amor, no - Murmuré.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó entre dolida y confusa.

-Tenemos que esperar.

-Pero… - Colocó las dos manos en mi rostro. - Yo me siento preparada, ya soy una mujer, por favor, te quiero. - Dijo suplicante, acercándose más a mi.

-No deberías pedir eso Bella. No es de ser buena mujer.- Dije irguiéndome para sentarme.

-Pero yo te quiero. - Aclaró imitándome.

-Y yo a ti, pero espera por favor. Yo te voy a respetar, hasta el momento indicado, hasta cuando verdaderamente pueda reclamarte como mía.

-Ya soy tuya. - Sonreí tiernamente, me giré y volví a acariciar su mejilla.

-Isabella Swan, serás terca toda tu vida. - Conseguí arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Está… bien, esperare.- Dijo apoyándose en mi pecho.- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo mi princesa.

* * *

_Uyyy, siento si he tardado... pero estoy de vacaciones! jajaja solo espero que os guste :). Como ya he dicho en los dos anteriores, si os pasais por mi perfil y accedeis a la dirección que he dejado escrita podeis ver algunas **portadas** de mis fics :)  
_

_**visced, btvs22, gioviss, Natasha Granger, Angel0607, BlackCullen,Arantxa, Vigo, sophia, Paolastef, **GRACIAS._

_**Lynn, **pues sí, se separan, pero no te preocupes aun hay muchas sorpresas :)_

_**Marylouu,** jajaja si intentaré pasarmee por tu perfil :)_

_Muchas gracias a todas chicas! Nos leemos._

_MUUÁ!_


	5. Lejanía

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

* * *

_**._Lejanía_.**_

* * *

Miré hacía atrás una vez más, observando a Zafrina, a quien había ido a ver una vez más después de dejar a Bella en aquel Convento. Me había dado una carta, la cual me había hecho prometer no abrirla hasta los 17 años, algo que no entendía, pero ella insistía en que aún no era el momento y tenía que dejar pasar el tiempo un poco más.

Volví a agradecerle su generosidad, dejándome ropa y dándome unos pocos objetos de valor que guardaban mis padres, para poder sobrevivir algo en mi búsqueda. Caminé y en una posada vi discutiendo a Emmett con el posadero.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Quiere que muera de hambre? ¡Es solo una niña! - Me encaminé hacia ellos .

-Ey, Emmett, ¿Qué pasa? - Emmett me hizo retroceder con su hermana Alice unos metros, alejándonos de la posada. - ¿Estás loco? - Susurré. - ¿Y si alguien te reconociera? - Emmett rodó los ojos.

-Alice ha intentado coger una manzana y casi le corta la mano.- Dijo conteniendo la voz. - Frenó en seco provocando que Alice y yo también lo hiciéramos. - ¡Ey! ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? ¡Mira como vienes!

-Primero vamos por la sombra, será más fácil reaccionar.

Les conté a Emmett y a Alice todo lo que había hecho con Bella y después, desde que nos despedimos y les pregunté sobre Jasper y Rose. Solo me contestaron que decidieron separarse, los cuatro juntos nunca encontrarían algo por aquella aldea.

-De todas maneras, no sé si al final ha sido buena idea escapar… ¿De qué sirve? La gente me mira, ve mis ropas y se imagina de donde vengo, me ofrecen trabajos en los que casi parezco un esclavo. - Puse una mano sobre su hombro.

-Piensa en tu hermana.- Susurré.- Para ella quizás hubiese sido peor quedarse.

Y era la realidad, ¿Quién sabía lo que harían con ellas? ¿Y si vendía su virginidad? ¿Y si las vendían como prostitutas o como bailarinas? Solo el imaginarme a mi pequeña princesa en esa situación producía que me irritase por completo. Llegamos a un camino de piedra y en la esquina de una casa, vi la figura de Jasper y Rose.

-Ey, Jasper.

Conté una vez más como había conseguido mi ropa. Pensé en dejarle algo a Emmett pero la ropa que yo llevaba e quedaba un poco pequeña, por lo que decidí, a pesar de que le quedara un poco grande, dejársela a Jasper. Odiaba no tener nada para las chicas, aunque sí era verdad que podría vender algunos objetos de valor para cambiarles el aspecto.

Así que hablé con ellos, aquella idea no parecía tan descabellada, les ofrecí viajar conmigo, entre los cinco encontraríamos trabajo más fácilmente. Gracias a Dios, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

_Princesa,_

_Hoy hemos llegado a otra aldea más, con esta ya van tres. No puedo engañarte, se me hace muchísimo más difícil y duro de lo que podría haberme imaginado. Durante el día puedo distraerme algo, pero las noches son otro asunto…_

_Yo estoy bien, por lo menos físicamente, Zafrina me dio algunos objetos de valor que mis padres le obligaron que guardara y con eso he podido ayudar a nuestros amigos. Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rose han viajado conmigo hasta ahora._

_Lamentablemente, parece que ninguno de nosotros ha tenido suerte en las dos primeras aldeas. Jasper, en las dos primeras aldeas encontró algo como carpintero y posadero en una taberna, pero los que llevaban el negocio les pedían a su hermana para las labores del hogar. Obviamente, Jasper se negó, ¿Quién le asegura que tratarían como se merece a Rose?_

_Y yo lo entiendo, claro que sí, esa es la razón por la que estás en ese lugar, de otro modo te hubiese llevado conmigo, pero mereces un trato mínimamente decente, y ahora no puedo dártelo._

_En esta aldea, he encontrado algo para ser herrero, sinceramente no es lo que más me hubiese gustado, pero por ahora todo me va bien, Emmett ha decidido seguir una aldea más con Alice, mientras que Jasper ha encontrado trabajo en la casa de unos señores como jardinero, no sabía su faceta en ese arte._

_Espero que aquellas monjitas estén dándote el trato que te mereces, de lo contrario dímelo en tu carta, no dudaría ni un segundo en ir a recogerte. No te preocupes por mi, he estado durmiendo en establos o en casas de hospedaje, por lo único que debes preocuparte es por ti misma._

_Es inevitable rememorar cada noche la dulzura de tus besos, aquella ternura con la que tus labios pronuncian un "te amo", la suavidad de tus manos acariciando mi rostro, el color de tus mejillas… son tantas cosas… _

_Me quedaría escribiéndote toda la noche, pero entonces jamás recibirías mi carta, espero que me eches de menos, aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo te echo a ti. Si quieres escribirme, la dirección la verás escrita en el sobre y si esta carta tarda en llegar, no pienses por favor que me he olvidado de ti, ya sabes como va el correo, espero con ansias tu contestación._

_Un beso pequeña, te amo con locura._

_Edward_

_

* * *

  
_

_Mi amor, _

_Acabo de recibir tu carta, simplemente me siento llena de vida de nuevo, han pasado tres semanas muy duras en las que moría por saber algo de ti, en si te acordarías de mi, en dónde estarías, en qué estarías haciendo… No puedes imaginarte, ni siquiera un poquito la falta que me haces. _

_Yo estoy muy bien, los primeros días que estuve sola, debo admitir que me negué a comer, las ganas se me habían quitado pero las monjitas son encantadoras y me tratan perfecto, las ayudo en todo lo que me piden y en más, pero eso no me hace feliz. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo, acompañarte en donde estés, cogerte de la mano y saber que estás a mi lado, mirarte y darme cuenta de cuánto me amas. _

_He aprendido a cocinar muchos platos en este tiempo, así que estoy deseando que volvamos a estar juntos para que puedas probarlos, también me han enseñado a coser, después de todo no está tan mal, ahora puedo comprender, por qué razón, quizás aun me veías como una niña. Cuando vuelvas vas a encontrar a una mujer para ti._

_No puedo negar que me encanta saber que has estado con nuestros amigos, y bueno supongo que ahora sigues viendo a Jasper y Rose, aunque Emmett y la pequeña Alice ya no estén contigo. _

_Zafrina a veces viene a verme, me tiene asustada, en ocasiones me habla de algunas cosas que no logro encajar. Simples comentarios, frases sin sentido, algo extraño, pero bueno, no me hagas caso, seguro que solo son ideas mías._

_Yo también te hecho mucho de menos, y también recuerdo el verde de tus ojos, el roce de tu piel y la dulzura de tus besos. Siempre supe que te quería… ¿Tú debías sentir lo mismo? _

_Añoro nuestros momentos juntos, nuestros últimos momentos juntos, aunque eran tristes fueron perfectos y verdaderos, por lo que son imposibles de olvidar, sobretodo cuando te recuerdo tan cerca de mí. _

_Espero que tu trabajo como herrero siga adelante y cuando menos me lo espere, vengas por mi para llevarme contigo, para casarnos y ser felices. Todo esto es muy duro y tengo que admitir que jamás imaginé tener que vivir un calvario como el que estamos viviendo cuando aún vivían nuestros padres, te aseguró que no te olvido, siempre estás presente en mi mente y en mi corazón._

_Espero pronto una carta tuya._

_Un beso, te amo._

_Bella_

_

* * *

  
_

_Bella,_

_Espero que esta carta no tarde tanto tiempo en llegarte como lo hizo la tuya. Esperé con ansias durante casi dos meses, y es que el cartero en vez de volver había seguido por otras aldeas recogiendo cartas, es lo que pasa mi amor, pero vuelvo a repetirte que no dudes en que te recuerdo cada día, la prueba quizás es esta, que en cuanto he leído tu carta me he puesto a contestarte._

_El trabajo de herrero es bastante duro, la espada es el objeto a producir por excelencia, por lo que ya tengo bastante práctica, incluso he hecho la mía propia, para cuando vuelva a recogerte poder defenderte de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño. Aro, mi señor, es bastante buena persona, por lo que me ha prometido darme unos días para poder ir a verte, no podré quedarme mucho, pues necesitaré al menos tres días para llegar al convento y para volver a este lugar, pero necesito verte._

_Jasper sigue de jardinero y su hermana Rose ya comienza a trabajar para la señora de la casa en donde viven, parece que aprende rápido, muchas veces me recuerda a ti. En cuanto a Emmett tengo que decirte que ya lo he visto un par de veces. Trabaja en una vaquería cerca de aquí, por lo que cada día pasa y vende leche._

_Alice trabaja sirviendo en un palacio a las afueras de la aldea, por las noches Emmett la va a recoger y duermen en una posada._

_Bella, mi vida, de verdad que no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar sin poder acariciar tu rostro o sin poder reflejarme en tus ojos, vivo cada día recordando tu sonrisa, pero es inevitable que el paso del tiempo deje en el olvido pequeños detalles. Necesito verte, es algo extremadamente básico para mi supervivencia, necesito que me hables._

_¿Y no hablarás en serio cuando me has dicho que ya podría verte como una mujer? Te dejé siendo una mujer, mi ángel. Una pequeña mujer, no lo dudes. Sobretodo me di cuenta al verte vestida con aquel vestido que Zafrina te dejó, estabas tan hermosa… parecías la princesa de un cuento de hadas, mi propia princesa. Y claro que siempre supe que te quise también, siempre has sido especial, ¿por qué deberías dejar de serlo?_

_Me encanta saber que Zafrina va a visitarte de vez en cuando y también que hayas aprendido tanto con las monjitas, es estupendo que me digas que algún día podrás cocinar para mi, porque las comidas de las tabernas no están muy buenas que digamos, pero al menos me permiten mantenerme en pie._

_Tengo que decir, que es verdad que Zafrina estuvo algo extraña cuando estuve la última vez con ella, incluso me dio una carta que me prohibió leer hasta que no tuviera los 17 años. Ni siquiera me dijo de quién era._

_Estoy trabajando duro, intentando construir una propiedad para nosotros, he pedido los permisos y me los han concedido, solo sueño con poder hacerte mi esposa, Bella. Me despido una vez más, esperando que tu contestación no tarde tanto esta vez._

_Un beso y un fuerte abrazo, te amo._

_Edward_

Nunca antes me pude imaginar lo duro que era esperar algo, había pasado un mes y medio desde que le envié mi última carta. Estaba casi muriéndome por no poder verla, pero Aro me había prometido que si acababa con el pedido de un importante comisario de la comarca antes de que acabase la semana, me dejaría ocho días para ver a Bella.

Se lo había escrito en la última carta, pero le pedí que no me contestara, igualmente, a lo mejor llegaría entes yo a verla que la carta a mi.

Caminé con paso firme y confiado hacia Aro.

-La última espada.- Dije sosteniéndola. Había desarrollado algo más mis músculos durante el tiempo que había estado trabajando con él.

-Muy bien, Edward. - Dijo quitándomela de las manos y analizándola. - Un buen trabajo. Me quedé un poco más atrás de él, esperando que me diese mi más esperado permiso. Me miró analizando mi expresión. - Ah, sí, puedes partir mañana mismo para ver a tu hermosa damisela.

-Gracias, Aro.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo llevas tu propiedad?

-Bueno, me gustaría ir más rápido, pero casi no me queda tiempo durante el día para avanzar mucho.

-¿Piensas traer pronto a Bella?

-En cuanto la acabe, primero quiero ofrecerle un techo y por supuesto que espero seguir trabajando con usted.

-Claro que sí Edward, me encanta tu trabajo, no es la primera vez que te lo digo. Aun me sorprende que hayas aprendido tan pronto.

-Quizá nací para esto.- Dije sonriendo.

-No me extrañaría.- Me dio la espalda, colocando la espada junto a las otras.

-Nos vemos en unos días.

-Claro, Edward, que tengas buen viaje.

* * *

_Aquí teneis el siguiente capítulo :) espero que os gustee. Siento el retraso, pero otra vez tengo miles de exposiciones, se me vienen los examenes de junio encima y estoy también liada organizando un viaje a la ciudad natal de mi querido robert pattinson :) disculpaas!_

_**sophia18, Arantxa, visced, Paolastef, Marylouu, E. Cullen Vigo, Elisabeth Lecter, Natasha Granger**, GRACIAS_

_**Lynn,** no se lo que pensara tu cabecita... :) a ver si no vas muy mal encaminadaa... :)_

_**BlackCullen, **¿y quien no es golosa si se trata de Edward? :P jajaja_

_**Arantxa,** jajaja yo tampoco quería dejar tan solo a nuestro Edward... :) ademas en realidad se necesitaban._

_**gioviss,** amiga sí, ya sabes mi nombre y yo se el tuyo jajaja, me alegra que te gusten las fotos :) y creo que ahi tienes tus respuestas en cuanto a lo que pasa con los demaas :)_

_Muchas gracias chicaas :) Un beso enorme_


	6. Mi trozo de cielo

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

* * *

_**._Mi trozo de cielo_.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Me puse el brazo sobre el rostro, y sonreí, este era el último trayecto que haría en carro, pronto podría ver a mi querida Bella, ¿estaría ella tan ansiosa como lo estaba yo? La verdad, esperaba que sí. Me coloqué mejor entre la paja, la verdad es que había sido el carro en el que mejor había viajado, menos mal que aún había buena gente que se ofrecía a transportar a gente, sin costarle.

-¡Chico, tienes que bajarte aquí! - Gritó el hombre. Me senté y reconocí a la primera en donde me encontraba, salté sin pensármelo.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Que Dios se lo pague! - Grité mientras se alejaba y volví a enfocar mi camino.

Caminé, el camino había sido bastante duro, hacia dos días y medio que había salido de la aldea donde trabajaba y el tiempo se me había pasado realmente lento, sentía que había pasado una eternidad sin verla, sin poder observar como sus ojos marrones traspasaban los míos con aquella inocencia tan característica de ella.

Miré mis manos, esperando que las uñas no estuvieran muy negras, los callos aún seguían marcados, debido a que no había parado de trabajar desde que entré en aquel horrible infierno…

Con una bolsa a mis espaldas, con algo de ropa, llegué al Convento donde mi pequeña princesa vivía. ¿Qué expresión tendría su rostro cuándo me viera? Toqué el portón con fuerza y con los nervios a flor de piel, por fin iba a verla de nuevo.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy el hijo de Elisabeth Masen, dejé hace unos meses a Bella Swan. - Pasaron unos segundos silenciosos.

-Espere aquí joven.

Escuché unos pasos alejarse con gran lentitud, ¡estaba deseoso por verla!, miré al cielo, el cual estaba vestido de nubes, el frío comenzaba a azotar la aldea. Escuché unos pasos rápidos, casi podía jurar que alguien corría hacia la puerta, ¿sería ella? ¿sería Bella?

-Rápido, rápido… - Sí.

-¿Bella? - Pregunté, pero la puerta se abrió de repente y casi no me dio tiempo de poder observarla ya que se lanzó con gran ímpetu sobre mi cuerpo, dándome un emotivo abrazo que tuve que responder.

Su olor delicioso se propagó por todo mi ser en un solo segundo, anunciándome que estaba de vuelta a casa. Deslicé una de mis manos por su cabello, sintiéndolo más sedoso que nunca. La estreché más fuerte contra mi cuerpo, con la sonrisa delatándome en todo momento, con los ojos cerrados, solo sintiéndola a ella.

-Te he echado tanto, tanto de menos. - Murmuró con la voz quebrada, algo iba mal. Me separé, acuné su rostro con mis manos y la miré a los ojos, anegados de lágrimas.

-Yo también, amor, pero no llores… no llores más, estoy aquí, contigo. - Sorbió la nariz, sequé con mis pulgares sus lágrimas y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios de miel.

-Edward… - Susurró. - ¡Oh, Edward! - Y volvió a abrazarme.

Parecía que había dado un estirón, y que se había desarrollado más en estos meses. Quizás se debía a su estancia en el Convento, las monjitas debían portarse muy bien con ella. Estaba hermosa, siempre lo había sido.

-Quizá… le gustaría pasar a saludar a la Madre Superiora. - Dijo la hermana incómoda por la situación. Diablos, debía haberme contenido algo más en frente de ella.

Asentí, y me zafé a regañadientes del abrazo de Bella, aunque no me deshice por completo de su contacto, entrelazó con fuerza nuestras manos, y en todo momento estuvo muy cerca de mi. La sonrisa no desaparecía por nada en el mundo, estaba de nuevo con Bella.

-Madre Superiora.

-Buenas tardes hijo. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.- Contesté mirando a Bella. - Tenía muchas ganas de volver.

-¿Cómo te va todo? Bella, ya nos ha informado que estás trabajando.

-Sí.- Afirmé rascándome la nuca. - Pero si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que estuviera unos meses más aquí, estoy construyendo algo para los dos, quiero casarme e irme a vivir con ella cuanto antes, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo. - La Madre me miró seria.

-Cuentas con que el plazo acaba en pocos meses.

-Lo sé, pero creo que podré acabar antes, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo. - La hermana asintió.

-Bien.

-Madre, ¿le importaría que me llevara a Bella a dar una vuelta? - Frunció el ceño.

-No. - Dijo después de unos segundos. - Solo espero que tengas en cuenta que esto es un Convento. - Dijo con las cejas levantadas, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

-Entiendo Madre.

Sabía perfectamente a qué podía referirse, y no estaba en mis planes faltarle el respeto a Bella, nunca lo haría, y menos si ella no estaba preparada.

-Puede llevársela.

-Gracias.

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí, Madre?

-Pásalo bien.- Y le sonrió, un gesto que me anunció de alguna manera el bienestar en el que vivía Bella.

Salimos del Convento, la luz del sol ya comenzaba a esconderse por desgracia, pero al menos había llegado antes de lo que había esperado. N cuando salimos de aquel lugar, no pude evitar rodearla con mis brazos a la sombra de un árbol, cerca del Convento, pero lo suficientemente lejos y estratégico para que no nos vieran, no podía aguantar más, necesitaba hacerlo.

-Edward… - Susurró, acariciando con sus delicadas manos mi rostro.

-Te amo. - Murmuré, inclinándome hacía su rostro. Noté como se puso de puntillas y alcanzó por fin a mis labios para besarme.

Fue especial y diferente a todos los besos que nos habíamos dado. Este realmente estaba cargado de necesidad, de conflicto, sus suaves labios se movían con decisión sobre los míos, mientras sus brazos envolvían mi cuello con fuerza, con tensión.

Pero poco duró, porque comencé a sentir sus manos acariciando mi cabello y una de las mías no dudo ni un minuto en hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Abrí mis ojos cuando noté como su lengua se deslizaba por mi labio inferior y al segundo me miró. Solo eso bastó. Una vez más nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse, pero esta vez entreabiertos, entrelazando nuestras lenguas, sintiendo la suya suave y dulce con cada caricia.

Su cuerpo se pegó más al mío aún y sus caricias se hacían cada vez más insistentes, al igual que sus besos demandantes, algo que por un momento me cegó, mal por mi, porque dejé a mi cuerpo viajar a lo pecaminoso delante de mi doncella.

-Bella. - Susurré contra sus labios.

-No, Edward, por favor, bésame. - Me suplicó mirándome de nuevo intensamente, traspasándome una vez más.

No pude negarme y una vez más la besé, pero mis manos quedaron rígidas a cada lado de su cadera, mi mandíbula estaba tensa por mi estado, no podía seguir con esto, tenía que detenerme. Intenté relajarme.

-Amor. - Murmuré con una sonrisa. - Ya, todavía nos quedan mañana y pasado, tendremos tiempo de saciarnos, pero mira, ya ha anochecido, ¿no tienes hambre? - Me miró con el ceño fruncido y dejó de observarme.

-Sí.- Murmuró

Le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomó para salir de nuestro momentáneo escondite. La llevé a cenar a una Taberna, donde muchas veces mis padres me había llevado , todo estaba diferente, pero la esencia seguía. Pedimos algo para cenar, y casi no pude meterme nada en la boca observándola, estaba realmente bella, preciosa, el cambio le había sentado muy bien y estaba tan feliz de volver a tenerla conmigo… Pero algo iba mal, porque ella no retiraba la mirada de su plato de comida.

-Bella.- La llamé, pero no me hizo caso. - Bella. - Esta vez irguió un poco la cabeza, solo lo suficiente para darme cuenta de la expresión de su rostro y sus ojos. Fruncí el ceño. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Estás enferma? Puedo llevarte de nuevo al Convento si lo deseas. - Dejó de juguetear con la cuchara de madera y me miró, esta vez erguida por completo.

-Aun me ves como una niña, ¿no es así? - Fruncí más el ceño.

-Bella, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Por eso no quieres besarme, porque aun no puedes verme como una mujer. - Realmente no sabía de qué me estaba hablando, el culpable de que no pudiera besarla era yo mismo.

-Bella, no tiene que ver contigo. Estás preciosa, más hermosa que nunca, estás cambiada…

-Pero me sigues viendo como una niña. - Dijo apenada, agachando la cabeza.

-No, amor, claro que no, no puedo besarte así, yo…

-¿Tú… qué?

-Haces que pierda el control. - Esta vez fue ella la que frunció el ceño, confundida. Negué con la cabeza restándole importancia, intentando zanjar el tema.

-No, Edward, dímelo. - Dijo mirándome con esos enormes ojos una vez más. - Quiero saberlo. - Exigió.

-Bella, es algo de lo que no quiero hablar, ¿vale? - Ella bufó, en un gesto que me pareció infantil. Sonreí. - Solo quédate, con que no tiene que ver contigo, ¿si? Te amo, Bella, quiero casarme contigo cuánto antes, trabajo sin descanso para tenerte conmigo de vuelta cuánto antes, así que por favor… no me lo hagas más difícil. - Algo pareció encenderse en su cerebro inmediatamente.

-¿En qué posada vas a quedarte esta noche? - Sonreí y me incliné hacia delante acariciando su mejilla.

-No te preocupes por mi, solo tienes que pensar en ti, ¿de acuerdo?

-No.

Suspiré pesadamente, Bella estaba más difícil que nunca. En cuanto acabamos de cenar salimos de la Taberna y caminamos entre la plebe.

-¿Me enseñas dónde vas a quedarte? - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Aquí. - Señalé la posada que teníamos al lado, con suerte pasábamos en ese mismo instante.

-¿La de la señora Webber? - Asentí y ella me hizo un gesto para que me acercara. - ¿Sabes que justo en frente hay una posada de esas…? - Susurró en mi oído. Me erguí para mirarla un segundo, pero fruncí el ceño sin entender. - Sí, de esas que hay mujeres que… - Hizo un gesto que me lo dio a entender todo, reí por el mismo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver, Bella?

-Tú, no… - Elevé una ceja incrédulo.

-¡Bella, por Dios! - Ella agachó la cabeza.

-Es que… tú eres un hombre… y… no sé, necesitas… eso… y tú me ves como a una niña, y… -Elevé su mentón con el dedo índice, su rostro estaba bañado en un color escarlata hermoso, aunque yo no debía quedar muy atrás.

-Bella, no necesito a ninguna mujer que me satisfaga, la única que puede hacerlo eres tú. - Se quedó mirándome por unos segundos, se mordió el labio sin dejar de hacerlo, parecía pensativa, decidiéndose por algo. Dejé de acariciar su rostro y me giré para caminar de nuevo, pero su mano me detuvo, y la vi de nuevo sonrojada.

-¿Y si… y si vamos a la posada? - Fruncí el ceño.

-Bella, no.

-Anda, la señora Webber nos conoce de siempre, seguro que no le extrañaría…

-Bella, quiero respetarte, y no tiene que ser ninguna obligación para ti, además es demasiado tarde, debemos volver.

-¡ES QUE NO ES UNA OBLIGACIÓN! - Gritó.

-Shh… - Le supliqué.

-Es que quiero hacerlo. - Susurró a mi lado. Suspiré.

-Bella… no está bien que hables así.

-Pero yo te quiero y…

-Yo también te quiero, pero no es el momento. - Agachó su cabeza triste. - Te amo, Bella, no lo dudes, todo lo que haga, lo hago por ti, ¿sí? - Asintió y me sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa sincera, podía notarlo, mas ¿qué podía hacer? Era tan terca…

* * *

_Bueno, para empezar mil disculpas por el retraso, pero a parte de que mi inspiración se fue a tomar unas vacaciones por algunos días, la universidad me tiene atareadisima... lo siento... :( pero no me olvido eh? :) Vpy a dejar una imagen de Edward, así que si quereis verla pasaos por mi perfil :)_

_**valeriana25, Lynn, Natasha Granger, gioviss, Elisabeth Lecter, Marylouu, BlackCullen, viszed, Arantxa, E. Cullen Vigo, Maggice,** GRACIAS!_

_El siguiente capítulo será una continuación de este mismo... así que habrá un poquito de más Bella y Edward... :), y pronto se descubrirá que tiene esa carta tan misteriosa... :)_

_Besitoos!_


	7. Despedida

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

* * *

_**._Despedida_.**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Es tan relajante… - Murmuró tumbada a mi lado.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Solo había dos cosas de las que estaba consciente: el sonido de la naturaleza y la presencia de Bella a mi lado, quien tenía mi mano entrelazada con la suya. Acaricié con mi pulgar el dorso de su mano y a los pocos segundos noté como el peso de su tronco se cernía sobre mi, por lo que abrí los ojos encontrándome sus dos preciosas esferas mirándome con tristeza.

El tiempo había pasado, desgraciadamente, mucho más rápido de lo que a mi me hubiese gustado. Ya era el último día que pasaría con Bella, habíamos ido junto a visitar a Zafrina y habíamos paseado por la orilla del río, para después tumbarnos sobre la hierba.

Podía ver en aquellos ojos la impotencia que sentía, al igual que yo, por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Pero debía ser así. Yo debía volver a terminar nuestro futuro hogar y ella debía quedarse aquí, con las monjitas, en buenas manos.

-Bella… - Susurré acariciando con mi mano su mejilla.

-No quiero que vuelvas a irte, Edward. - Confesó acortando la distancia y abrazándome fuerte, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

Me sentí morir en ese preciso momento. Yo no quería irme, no deseaba dejarla sola una vez más, pero tenía que hacerlo, por los dos, en unos meses todo estaría listo y podríamos ser felices. Elevó de nuevo su rostro, esta vez dejando al descubierto sus lágrimas.

-Llévame contigo, Edward, por favor. - Su tono de voz, y sus ojos rojos me rompieron el alma. Alcancé su nuca con la mano y la presioné contra mi cuerpo para sentirla.

-No, amor. Te prometo que solo serán unos meses.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? - Preguntó sollozando en mi pecho, con su voz quebrada.

-Porque todavía no puedo ofrecerte nada. Espera, por favor.

-Lo único que quiero que me ofrezcas eres tú. Tú eres lo único que necesito.

-¿Es que las monjas no te tratan bien?

-Sí… - Respondió después de algunos segundos. - Me tratan perfectamente.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

-No quiero estar separada de ti.

Era imposible no reaccionar a su ansiedad y tristeza. Era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra por el simple hecho de que pareciera que no quería que viniese conmigo, cuando realmente era lo que más deseaba. Deseaba hacerla mi esposa, llevarla conmigo a nuestro nuevo hogar, trabajar para darle todo lo que se merecía y vivir por fin felices, pero todavía no era el momento, primero debía acabar la propiedad. Posé mi mano derecha superficialmente en la parte más baja de su espalda a la par que la otra acariciaba su cabello.

-Te prometo que no te olvido Bella, siempre estás metida en lo más profundo de mi ser, ¿lo entiendes? No te voy a dejar aquí, así que por favor, no me lo hagas tan difícil. - Susurré. - No tienes ni idea del dolor que le causas a mi corazón cuando te veo así… casi suplicándome. - Levantó la cabeza y me miró con ojos empapados por las lágrimas, las cuales sequé con mis pulgares.

-Te amo, Edward.- Murmuró. Fue tanta la intensidad de sus palabras, las pronunció con tal grado de adoración y pasión que fui incapaz de no besarla.

La miel de sus labios me nubló la razón por completo, eran tan suaves y cálidos y respondían a mis caricias con tanta necesidad que casi me estaba olvidando de todo. Sus manos se afianzaron a mi rostro y pude sentir su cuerpo completo sobre el mío, como el más dulce de los placeres que había vivido.

Me cegué en cuanto escuché su jadeo en mi boca, ahogándome en el perfume que destilaba su aliento. No pude controlar mis manos ya que enseguida se aferraron con ganas a su cintura, y Bella por aquel toque tan ardiente gimió, dejándome en un estado cada vez más descontrolado.

Los besos se hicieron cada vez más desesperantes y podía sentir el roce de su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus manos se habían perdido en mi cabello, pero cuando sus labios comenzaron a repartir besos por mi cuello tuve que alejarla unos centímetros.

-Bella…

-Shh, Edward, por favor… déjame este recuerdo. Quiero recordarte así. - Inhaló en mi cuello. - Hueles tan bien… - Me besó en el mismo lugar provocando que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Sabía que esto no estaba bien, pero ya no podía contenerme más, yo también la necesitaba, quería sentirla mía, disfrutar de su aroma, de cada centímetro de su piel junto a la mía, de cada beso que propinaba al mío… Sostuve sus mejillas con las dos manos y elevé su rostro hasta que estuvo frente al mío, la miré a los ojos siendo consciente de todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos, tan sinceros e inocentes, tan deseosos y fogosos a la vez.

Esta vez fui yo quien acortó la distancia y devoré sus labios, ella en un gesto de alivio jadeó una vez más provocando que mis bajas pasiones salieran a flote sin poder ponerle remedio ya.

Noté como sus manos se escurrían entre nuestros cuerpos, deslizó los tirantes que sujetaban el pantalón por mis hombros y después comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa. Sentí sus dedos temblorosos tocar y descubrir mi piel y eso me causó el frenesí más increíble que alguna vez sentiría.

-Edward… - Susurró en mi oído, deslizando mi camisa por los hombros y dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Me miró a los ojos, yo miré a los suyos preguntándome si quizás se habría arrepentido. - Desvísteme, por favor. - Susurró suplicando. - Pestañeé un par de veces.

-Bella, hace frío, puedes enfermar. - Negó con la cabeza y se irguió, llevando sus manos hacia su espalda para comenzar a desatarse el corsé.- Suspiré frustrado, Bella era tan terca… - Me erguí, quedando sentado y tomando aire, lo cual hizo que la razón volviera a mi. - Bella, no tenemos que hacer esto, no ahora. - Su rostro se contrajo y al instante te volvió a acercar a mi para besarme de la misma manera que lo había hecho hacia un instante, dejándome una vez más sin el entendimiento necesario para parar esta locura.

-No me voy a enfermar, tengo calor, y Edward… te necesito, por favor. - Sus ojos suplicantes provocaron que tuviese que rendirme. Yo también quería demostrarle cuánto la amaba.

Sonreí con ternura, intentando tranquilizarla, ante todo quería que ella estuviese feliz, y si lo que le hacía dichosa en este momento era tenerme, la complacería, igual que ella me complacería a mi. Llevé mis manos a su espalda y encontré el lazo que ella misma había comenzado a desanudar, para abrir el corsé mientras besaba sus labios una vez más.

Sus manos recorrían mi pecho con gran lentitud ganándose de vez en cuando algún jadeo. Mi respiración al igual que la suya se volvió más rápida e irregular cuando solté del todo su corsé y su camisa quedó libre. Ella misma se la quitó mientras yo recorría su cuello una y otra vez con mis labios y mi lengua, grabándome el exquisito sabor y la suave textura que desprendía su piel de porcelana.

Subí con mis labios hasta el lóbulo de su oreja sin atreverme a bajar hacia su pecho y deposité un casto beso en aquel lugar para luego morderlo. Profirió un gemido que provocó que mi cuerpo se estremeciese, besé su mejilla mientras mis manos contorneaban sus brazos desnudos y llegaban a su cuello, en el mismo momento que mis labios besaron una vez más los suyos. Sentí su mano ardiente coger una de las mías y bajarla hasta uno de sus pechos. Me detuve en ese preciso momento ante la sorpresa y el tirón que sentí en mi entrepierna a la vez.

-Acaríciame.- Susurró contra mis labios.

No pude refrenarme y la besé con la mayor de las necesidades, mientras mi otra mano se unía a su otro seno y ella bajaba sus manos queriéndose deshacer de mi pantalón, por ello me obligó a tumbarme sobre la hierba, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al notar como la hierba fría tocaba mi espalda, pero en seguida dejé de notarlo al no poder evitar llevar mi mirada a los pechos de ella. Sentí adoración por aquella parte de su cuerpo, así como por el resto del mismo, pero jamás había visto algo tan hermoso, tampoco había visto aquella parte en una mujer, por lo que me quedé completamente prendado. Ella, cuando se deshizo de mi pantalón y volvió su vista a la mía se sonrojó, su gesto cambió a incomodidad y trató de taparse, pero no dejé que lo hiciera, así que rodeé sus muñecas con mis manos, atrayéndola a mi cuerpo de un suave empujón y dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, notando la presión que sus pechos ejercían en mi torso.

-Bella, eres perfecta, hermosa. - Aseguré acariciándole las mejillas. - Te amo. - Susurré bajando mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar al cierre de su pesada falda, la cual bajé de un tirón con los pies, dejándola solo en sus pololos de los que me deshice también en seguida.

-Te quiero.

El calor, sin saber cómo, se elevó más cuando los dos nos encontramos totalmente desnudos, di gracias por estar al lado de unos arbustos bastante espesos, aunque sabía con certeza que era muy poco probable que alguien pasara por aquel lugar. Bella se irguió un poco para tomar aire, estaba tan sofocada como yo, sonreí y sin poder evitarlo, seguí besándola en su pecho, noté como ella se elevaba y quedaba más arriba ofreciéndome sus pechos. Al principio jugueteé con ellos tímidamente, pero al notar su disfrute por medio de los gemidos que profería de manera intermitente, me atreví a morderlos levemente. Podía jurar que nuestros cuerpos, a pesar del fresco que hacía, estaban bañados en sudor.

Moría por tumbarla en la hierba y besarla de principio a fin, pero quizás ella…

Jadeé por su inesperado movimiento. Rodeó mi cuello con los brazos, y con una repentina fuerza que no sabía de dónde la había sacado, nos rodó, quedando yo esta vez sobre ella, parecía haber leído mis pensamientos. Su sonrisa traviesa me hizo correspondérsela del mismo modo. Besé sus labios y continué un camino de besos, bajando por su cuello, bajando por la unión de sus pechos y bajando a su liso abdomen, el cual no paraba de subir, bajar y retorcerse. Mis manos acariciaron sus muslos suaves y les di un apretón.

Me dio por elevar mi cabeza y me encontré con su rostro mirando al cielo, con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en el mismo, con sus labios entre abiertos y los ojos cerrados.

Sentía mi erección impaciente por sentirla, la necesitaba con toda mi alma , quería sentir su cuerpo de una vez. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y lograron elevarme una vez más hasta su rostro para besarme desesperadamente.

-Te necesito amor. - Me susurró.

Ahora venía la peor parte, realmente no sabía muy bien qué hacer… nadie nunca me había explicado nada, y sinceramente esto era complicado. Solo sabía que aquella parte de mi cuerpo necesitaba atención, fue entonces cuando ella elevó su cadera y soltó un gemido al rozar con su húmedo centro mi miembro. Tragué saliva nervioso.

Mi mano viajó hasta mi miembro y lo masajeé solo un instante antes de buscar el alivio que necesitaba. Sus pliegues estaban tan húmedas que produjeron en mi un alto nivel de locura… tanto que acabé hundiendo mi miembro en su cavidad de una sola envestida. Fue entonces cuando Bella gritó de dolor y yo me frené en seco. ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué había hecho!

-Bella… - Murmuré casi sin voz. Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados con fuerza, sus uñas se habían aferrado con fuerza a mi espalda, provocándome incluso dolor. - Bella… - Volví a llamarla.

Sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer, me quedé sin moverme, tal cual estaba. Soltó todo el aire de un golpe y abrió los ojos aguados de dolor. Me maldije y la besé sin un ápide de desesperación.

-Lo siento… - Me disculpé notando como mi masculinidad comenzaba a apaciguar su necesidad. noté que era el momento para salir de ella pero fue en ese preciso momento cuando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, enviándome de nuevo una grandiosa ola de placer. - Po…demos parar. - Pronuncié con dificultad.

-No… - Su voz sonó tan entrecortada como la mía y malditamente ronca.

Comencé a moverme en cuanto escuché su primer gemido sin poder evitarlo. No estaba provocándole ningún daño, el sentimiento de culpa desapareció dándole rienda suelta al placer que embargaba nuestros cuerpos en aquel preciso instante.

-Edward. - Gimió en mi oído, provocando que mis movimientos se intensificasen. - Edward. - Gimió una vez más.

-Bella… - Susurré en su oído, mordiéndole una vez más el lóbulo y ganándome uno más de sus maravillosos gemidos. - Te amo preciosa.

-Te amo. - Repitió ella.

Mis movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y profundos, me sentía en el mismo infierno, pero a las puertas del cielo. Esto era demasiado para mi, jamás pensé poder disfrutar de un placer tan maravilloso en la Tierra.

Noté después de unos minutos como las paredes de aquel recóndito lugar de su cuerpo comenzaban a abrazar a mi virilidad provocando que un gruñido saliera de mi pecho. Bella comenzó a gemir sin control y me tuve que unir a ella por el éxtasis tan inmenso que mi cuerpo desprendía. Entonces vi el cielo por primera vez y lo mejor de todo era que lo había visto con ella. Caí sin poder evitarlo en su cuerpo, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, con la respiración muy agitada, al igual que la suya, mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello y mis brazos la abrazaban.

-Perdóname. - Me disculpé en cuanto fui consciente de lo que había ocurrido. Bella me sonrió y no dijo nada, solo me besó dejándome sorprendido.

-Te quiero… si tuviese que pasar por ese dolor siempre merecería la pena por el premio de después.

-Tendré más cuidado.- Prometí aun avergonzado por mi comportamiento. - Bella volvió a sonreír y me abrazó con fuerza.

Estuvimos unos minutos más así, hasta que fui consciente del frío que hacia. Así que obligué a Bella a vestirse mientras yo hacia lo mismo. Nos quedamos un rato más en aquel lugar, paseando de la mano y terminé sentándome en la hierba una vez más apoyando mi espalda en un tronco y atrayendo su cuerpo al mío.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos.- Susurré en su oído. Ella se giró, rodeó mi cuello y me besó lentamente.

-Yo también, voy a estar rezando todas las noches, pidiéndole al señor que termines pronto.

-Debe estar muy enfadado con nosotros. - Susurré.

-Yo no estoy tan segura… lo hemos hecho porque nos amamos. Y no hay ley que prohíba que dos personas que lo hacen no puedan amarse.

-Sí la hay.- Discutí. - Y lo he hecho fatal, Bella, perdóname. - Chascó la lengua.

-Deja de disculparte, ¿Quieres? - Su repentino enfado me hizo reír. La abracé, colocándola de nuevo para que quedara mirando al río y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro.

-Tengo que admitir que ha sido algo maravilloso y perfecto. - Mi doncella giró su rostro para darme un beso en la mejilla.

El sol desaparecía completamente, avisando de que ya quedaba muy poco tiempo para estar juntos y que yo debía regresar de dónde había venido para acabar de una vez por todas mi hogar. El hogar que construiría con Bella, porque ahora más que nunca sentía con el corazón y toda mi alma, de una manera que sobrepasaba la razón, que ella era la mujer que esperaba desde siempre.

* * *

_Valee!, sé que me he pasado, pero por causas académicas, estoy demasiado estresada, pero bueno jajaja también estoy a 5 días de que todo acabe... :) aunque bueno después vendrán las cenas, celebraciones y playa, pero bueno, no pasará tanto tiempo :) Lo siento por el retraso de verdad! _

_En cuanto al capítulo, espero que os haya gustado... A partir de aquí va a venir un poquito de drama... :/ Aviso a navegantees!_

_Ah! y dejé el otro día una imagen de Bella, ahora subiré otra... :) así que si quereis pasao spor mi perfil.  
_

**_Jay Masen Cullen, HippieLucy, Arantxa, sophia, Paolastef, Fran Masen, Elizabeth Lecter, Natasha Granger, BlackCu_****_llen, GRACIAS!_**

_**Marylouu, **Jake? jajaja no lo sé, la verdad es que estaba pensando seriamente en si introducirlo o no... pero ya veremos... :)_

_**Lynn,** posiblemente te deshagas de la duda de si le pasa algo a Bella en el próximo capítulo... :) jajaja_

_**visced**, ya sabremos de tu querida Jasper y los demás más adelante :)_

_**E. Cullen Vigo**, parece ser que me tomé tus palabras realmente en serio jajajaja_

_Bueno chicas, muchisimas gracias por leer... espero no tardar tanto la proxima vez! :)_

_Un besito enorme!_


	8. Sin rastro

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

* * *

_**._Sin rastro_.**_

_**

* * *

**_

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Claro, Edward! - Exclamó Emmett dándome un golpe en el hombro. - No tardarás mucho, vas por Bella y vuelves, ¿no? - Elevó dos veces las cejas y puse los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa que delataba mi obvia felicidad.

-Tengo ganas de verla, debe estar guapísima.

-Preciosa Alice, está preciosa… - Aseguré recordando su perfecto rostro de ángel. Reaccioné cuando Emmett pasó su mano por delante de mis ojos intentando captar mi atención.

-Hermanita, ¿crees que llegará en ese estado? - Reí ante la pregunta.

-Creo que si pudiera llegar antes llegaría. - Respondió ella

-Bien lo sabes Alice… - Murmuré. - Bueno…- dije subiendo al carro, el cual me prestaba Emmett. - Voy entonces a preparar mis cosas, quiero salir temprano.

Él había comprado un carro y un caballo con el dinero que había estado ganando de repartidor de leche para formar su propio negocio. Había tenido la suerte de poder comprar unas pequeñas tierras para poder cultivar alimentos, los cuales vendía en el mercado, les iba verdaderamente bien.

Por lo que cuando insistió y noté que realmente no le haría falta su carro por 4 o 5 días, hasta que regresara con Bella acepté sin rechistar, era más rápido viajar con carro y posiblemente no correría la suerte que tuve en mi anterior viaje.

Me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a mi hogar. Había construido una pequeña propiedad muy cerca del centro del pueblo donde trabajaba. No era muy grande, pero era perfecta para Bella y para mi, sería nuestro hogar. Y como me gustaba pensar en aquello.

Partí cuando aun faltaba bastante para que saliera el sol, ansiaba poder estar con ella de nuevo, volver a abrazarla, poder besarla, reflejarme en aquellos ojos del color del chocolate tan únicos y preciosos, tan míos… al igual que toda ella.

Había rememorado todas y cada una de las noches la ternura y la pasión con la que nos habíamos amado. Aquel periodo de tiempo en el que sentí que iba a desaparecer por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, cuando me hizo el amor, cuando yo se lo hice… Era incapaz de olvidar la figura de su perfecto cuerpo, la seda de su piel, el calor de sus labios o sus gemidos…

Había sido lo mejor que alguna vez me habría pasado. Había pasado exactamente 3 meses desde aquello, le había enviado una carta informándole de que pronto nos veríamos, indicándole más o menos para cuando regresaría a por ella, pero no había recibido contestación, supuse porque el correo era bastante lento.

Me había tenido que acostumbrar a imaginar su voz antes de dormir, recordar su aroma y fantasear con tenerla cada noche a mi lado, sintiendo su calor junto al mío… pero todo eso se acabaría porque pronto volvería a verla y estaría conmigo para siempre.

Casi no dormí durante el recorrido del viaje, no veía el momento de poder verla y estrecharla fuertemente entre mis brazos. Paré en dos posadas, una cada noche de las dos que pasé en camino, pero solo dormí lo suficiente para poder seguir mi camino, quería llegar lo antes posible.

-¿Quién es? - Oí preguntar a una hermana cuando llegué al lugar. Me sentía totalmente nervioso, estaba a segundos de poder verla de nuevo.

-Soy Edward Masen, vengo a por Bella Swan. - Esperé unos segundos pero la hermana no contestó. - ¿Hola? - Pregunté.

-S-sí.- Contestó. - ¿Espera un momento, joven?

-Claro.

Aguardé no sé cuantos minutos. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo por delante de la puerta del convento esperando a que alguien me abriera y por fin pudiera ver a Bella. Volví a tocar pensando en que quizás se había olvidado de que yo estaba allí, pero ni rastro de nadie. Comencé a ponerme cada vez más nervioso hasta que escuché los cierres de la gran puerta. Me aclaré la garganta y tragué saliva esperando encontrarme con el rostro de mi pequeña, pero cuando se abrió el portón solo vi a la hermana.

-¿Y la señorita Swan? ¿E-está enferma? - Pregunté preocupado, fue lo primero que se me pasó pro la cabeza, últimamente había alcanzado a escuchar que una gran oleada de tuberculosis había alcanzado la aldea. Pero tampoco me importó mucho ya que Bella estaba a salvo dentro del convento.

-¿Me haría el favor de pasar? La madre Superiora desea hablar con usted. - Fruncí el ceño sin entender y temiéndome lo peor.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Es que acaso ella…? - Comencé a preguntar temiéndome lo peor.

-Sígame por favor. - La seguí sin rechistar, ya que necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando .

-Madre Superiora. - Saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza, de pie frente a su mesa.

-Joven Masen.- Respondió seria y hosca, una actitud que jamás había presenciado.

-¿Pasa algo con Bella? ¿Está indispuesta?

-No, joven, no…

-¿Entonces? No entiendo porque no ha venido a recibirme, ya le había avisado en una carta que pronto estaría con ella, pero…

-La señorita Swan ya no está aquí. - Me cortó una vez más seria, clavando sus ojos llenos de furia en los míos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera enloquecida sin entender las palabras de aquella mujer. ¿Cómo que Bella ya no estaba allí?

-¿Q-qué? - Tartamudeé casi sin voz por la sorpresa.

-Ustedes se burlaron de nosotras. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Confié en usted, pensé que podía fiarme de su palabra simplemente por ser hijo de Elisabeth Masen, pero no fue capaz…

-¿De qué está hablando?- Pregunté en tono incrédulo, Bella y yo no habíamos hecho nada.

-Lo sabe perfectamente. - Me quedé callado. - Hace un par de semanas la señorita, si es que puedo llamarla de ese modo, comenzó a marearse… - La boca se me secó por los nervios. La hermana se calló por unos instantes, respirando varias veces y después volvió a hablar. - La señorita Swan está embarazada, por lo que no podía permitir que se quedara más tiempo aquí.

Abrí mis ojos más, aun si podía, mi corazón cabalgó en mi pecho, parecía querer salir de mi boca. Cerré los puños con fuerza y los clavé en la mesa de su despacho sintiendo dolor en mis nudillos.

-¿¡Cómo pudo hacer eso!

-¿Cómo pudo romper la confianza que deposité en ustedes? Perdóneme pero esta es la casa del señor. ¿Qué pensaría la gente al saber que guardamos a una señorita embarazada? Simplemente era imposible tenerla aquí. Esto es un convento, se supone que debemos dar un ejemplo, la gente perdería la confianza en todas nosotras por permitir algo semejante. Es más, le debemos mucho más al ser al que me entregué para siempre señor Masen.

Su voz, tremendamente fría, solo conseguía encender más y más mi fuego. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese sido capaz de abandonarla? ¿De dejarla sola en esto? Quizás yo había obrado mal pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que dejarla fuera.

-¿No puede decirme donde está?- Pregunté gruñendo.

-La verdad, no. No quisimos saber nada más de esa muchacha desde el primer momento en el que nos dimos cuenta.

Estiré de mi cabello con fuerza, y sin decir ni una palabras más salí a zancadas de aquel lugar, quizás sí había un lugar en donde podía buscarla. Quizás podía tener suerte y Bella estuviese protegida de alguna manera, sabía de alguien que nunca la abandonaría. Estaba seguro de que si Bella había ido a ver a Zafrina para pedirle ayuda, ella, aunque hubiese tenido que esconderla no le habría reprochado ni negado nada. Por eso en cuanto llegué al palacio de la marquesa toqué la puerta por donde accedían los trabajadores del lugar.

-Oh, hijo mío. - Exclamó Zafrina al verme y se enganchó a mi cuello abrazándome desesperadamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía la respuesta al momento, pero no podía creerlo.

-Dime que está contigo Zafrina, dímelo por favor. - Zafrina se separó de mi. Sus arrugas se marcaban más a causa del llanto el cual era incapaz de apaciguar y yo cada vez me sentía más ansioso. Intenté tranquilizarla, con los nervios a flor de piel, necesitaba que me dijera algo, lo que fuese.

-E-ella estuvo aquí. - Los ojos se me abrieron y una pequeña chispa de esperanza alcanzó mi corazón.

-¿La viste Zafrina?

-Sí, sí. Me contó lo que había pasado… Edward ¿¡Por qué te arriesgaste! - Preguntó riñéndome y dándome un bofetón al final. Me lo merecía, por supuesto que me lo merecía. - ¿Cómo te atreviste, hijo? - Preguntó volviendo a sollozar. Fijé mi vista al suelo avergonzado.

-Lo siento Zafrina, yo… - Las lágrimas de repente cayeron por mis mejillas. - Lo siento todo, fui un patán. Me dejé llevar, no pienses que quise aprovecharme de ella, por favor, la amo. La amo tanto que fui incapaz de contenerme. Y sí, lo sé, estuvo mal, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, solo me arrepiento de no haber esperado a que todo acabara. La perdí… - Dije empezando a ser consciente de todo, las lágrimas salieron desparramadas una vez más, intenté secármelas. Un hombre nunca debía llorar, pero resultaba inútil.

En seguida sentí los brazos de Zafrina rodearme y me acunó en su pecho, como lo hacía cuando era pequeño, me sentía una vez más como un niño. Lo había perdido todo, ¿ahora que podía hacer?

-Quizás no la hayas perdido cariño. - Pronunció mucho más suave. Levanté mi cabeza mirándola a través de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos sorprendido.

-Dime todo lo que sepas por favor. - Supliqué cogiéndola de las manos. Ella suspiró.

-Bella vino aquí, supuso al igual que tú que yo no podría negarle nada. Y por supuesto que no puedo, Bella y tú sois como mis hijos, en serio Edward. Intenté esconderla en mi habitación, sabía que era arriesgado, pero no se me ocurría un escondite mejor. La Marquesa no podía verla… pero…

-Pero la vio… - Murmuré con la vista perdida.

-Sí… Se puso furiosa, comenzó a gritar. Casi me echa a mi también… Quise irme con Bella, te juro que quise hacerlo, no quería volver a repetir el mismo error que cometí hace 7 años, pero la Marquesa actuó rápida.

-¿Le hizo algo? ¿Se atrevió a hacerle algo? - Negó con la cabeza.

-Si te refieres a daño físico, no…

-¿Entonces? - Zafrina calló haciendo que desesperara cada vez más.- La cogí por los hombros y la zarandeé. -¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué!

-Ese día tenía visita. El Conde de Savoia había visitado a la señora para cerrar unos asuntos. Le dije a Bella que pasara a la cocina, esperando que la señora ya estuviese comiendo junto con él. Sin previo aviso la señora me mandó a traerle unos documentos que guardaba en sus aposentos, quise avisar a Bella, pero Angela, una de las chicas que trabaja conmigo, me dijo que ella lo haría. No sé que pasó Edward, no lo sé, debí cerciorarme de que Bella desapareciese de la cocina hasta que yo volviera y estuviese segura de que la señora no podría moverse de su lugar. Nerviosa por la presión de volver lo ante posible para darle los documento a la señora se me calló un pilón enorme. Tenía que colocarlos, quizás me entretuve demasiado. Cuando llegué al salón, Bella ya estaba allí…

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Al principio quiso echarme con ella, pero después por lo que dejó que se fuera con el Conde. - Callamos los dos.

Me había quedado sin saber como reaccionar. Al menos sabía que estaba con un Conde, pero no sabía como la trataría, ¿y si…? ¿ Y si se atrevía a tocarla? ¡Cielos! La sangre me hirvió y comencé a respirar muy rápidamente, cerré los puños con fuerza.

-¿Dónde vive ese Conde?

-No lo sé…

-Quiero ver a la Marquesa…

-Edward, no creo que…

-¡Quiero ver a la Marquesa! - Intenté avanzar para salir de la cocina, pero ella me lo intentó impedir estirando de mi brazo.

-No hijo, no. Tienes que ser sensato, ella no te lo va a decir.

-Pero tengo que saberlo, Bella está embarazada. - Zafrina suspiró.

-¿Tienes esa carta aún?

-¿Qué carta? - Pregunté confuso.

-Aquella que te di, la que te dije que abrieras cuando cumplieras los 17.

-Claro, claro que la tengo Zafrina. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esa carta? - Zafrina calló por unos segundos, esperé intentando ser paciente.

-Tienes que leerla, tu madre te lo explica todo en esa carta.

-Pero… ¿Qué?

-Antes de enfrentarte a la Marquesa tienes que saberlo todo. Quería que esperaras porque quizás dentro de un par de años podrías enfrentarte mejor con ella, pero… ahora es necesario, es el momento. - Me acunó el rostro con las manos, sinceramente no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. ¿Mi madre me había ocultado algo? - Bella te necesita y tienes que estar con ella. - Asentí sin poder negarme a ello. Era lo único que importaba en aquel momento, debía encontrarla, debía saber dónde estaba. Ella y mi hijo.

* * *

_Terminé los examenes :) Al fin! Aqui os traigo un capii :)_

_**Maggice, sophia18, Fran Masen, missNICOLEturner, viszed, Lynn,** GRACIAS!_

_**E. Cullen Vigo,** vaya muchas ganas de juerga, no he parado este finde en casa :) Muy bien, te he visto atenta, lo has adivinado! jajaja_

_**Miley Lecter**, tus dudas se iran disipando a lo largo de la historia :)_

_**Marylouu,** ahí quedan tus respuestas, ya iremos sabiendo más cosas de Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rose :)_

_Gracias a todas muuá!_


	9. Perdida

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

* * *

_**._Perdida_.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Salí corriendo sin cesar en cuanto aquellas brujas me echaron.

-¡Brujas! - Volví a gritar cuando cerraron la puerta en mis narices.

Y ya me podían atracar de mala educada y desagradecida… Cubrí mi rostro con mi pañuelo, el cual no había lavado pues seguía impregnado con su aroma, secándome de paso las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

¿Cómo podían llamarse hijas de Dios? ¿Cómo podían hacerlo? Miré al camino de piedras comenzando a caminar, tenía que encontrar cuanto antes a Zafrina. Inspiré una vez más el pañuelo, era lo único que en aquel momento podía reconfortarme y tranquilizarme, el aroma de Edward.

No quería ni pensar en como reaccionaría cuando se enterase de que me habían echado. ¡Y un poco más y me echan a patadas! Como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa o algo por el estilo cuando solo… solo estaba embarazada.

Y sí, se suponía que yo tan joven y sin haberme casado no debería haber ofrecido mi cuerpo, pero si lo hice fue porque lo amaba, por encima de todo, deseaba sentirme de él. Ni yo ni él éramos culpables, y si se trataba de buscar un culpable, ese solo podía ser el inmenso amor que sentíamos o que al menos yo sentía por él.

Toqué mi vientre caminando hacia el palacio, no faltaba mucho para llegar. No sabía que dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos y a todos mis sentidos me daría algo tan especial, nos daría algo tan especial. Y aunque no me sentía preparada para ser madre iba a ser la mejor del mundo, de eso estaba segura. Criaría a mi hijo junto al amor de mi vida y sería el niño más feliz de este reino.

Conseguí tranquilizarme cuando llegué al palacio de la Marquesa, tocando en el lugar donde sabía que nadie me descubriría.

-¿Quién es ust…? - Antes si quiera de que pudiese acabar la pregunta desvelé mi rostro, y ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa y miedo. - ¡Hija! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Susurró riñéndome mientras me abrazaba. - No sabía que las monjas te dejaban salir. ¿O te has escapado, pequeña? Bella eso no esta bien…

-Me han echado. - Interrumpí antes de que siguiera sacando falsas conclusiones.

-¿¡Qué! - Se separó de repente de mi llevándose las manos a la boca. - Ven aquí. - Me cogió de la mano y me hizo caminar, pasando por unas escaleras muy estrechas hasta llegar a su habitación. - Cuéntame que ha pasado. - Me pidió mientras posaba sus dos manos en mis mejillas.

-Yo…

Me frené en seco. ¿Cómo tenía que decirle a Zafrina que estaba embarazada? ¿Qué pensaría ella de mi y de Edward? ¿También me abandonaría por pensar que era una… ?

-¿Y bien? - Insistió. Suspiré.

-Es que… - Bajé la mirada.

-Niña, me estás asustando y voy a pensar que es algo mucho peor. - Negué con la cabeza.

-No es malo, al menos no para mí… - Admití. Zafrina presionó algo más mi rostro entre sus manos intentando que se lo dijera de una vez. - Es que… yo… estoy embarazada.

El silencio se hizo por varios minutos, rompiéndolo solo la caída de las manos de Zafrina chocando con su falda. Y aunque ella había esquivado mi mirada sus pupilas seguían moviéndose. En seguida me miró a los ojos con horror, tomándome una mano.

-¿Ha sido algún monje que haya visitado el convento? - Negué. - ¿Entonces mi niña?

-Ed… Edwa…

-¿¡Edward! Dios mio… no puede ser cierto… - Agaché la cabeza.- Pero niña… ¿Cómo habéis podido? - Hizo un silencio y su siguiente pregunta sonó con algo de compasión. - ¿Es que él te forzó? - Negué con fuerzas.

-¡No! ¡No! Yo tengo la culpa… pero no me arrepiento Zafrina… - Toqué mi vientre. - Le quiero… les quiero.

-Estás loca chiquilla, ¿cómo…? ¡Pensaba que Edward era más sensato! - Comencé a sollozar.

No porque no quisiera estar embarazada, tampoco por arrepentirme de pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma a Edward, fue simplemente el hecho de estar sola, de no tenerlo a mi lado, porque así me sentía. Zafrina me abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a mecerme suavemente calmando mis sollozos, como hacía cuando era pequeña.

-Tenemos que hacer algo… - Susurró mientras seguía acurrucada en su abrazo.

Pasaron unos días. Comía en la habitación de Zafrina, no salía para nada de ese lugar, pues ya ella me había advertido que si la Marquesa me reconocía todo podía acabar muy mal. Y aunque yo no comprendía nada, algo muy malo tuvimos que haber hecho Edward y yo para que esa Marquesa nos vendiera al comercio de esclavos.

Por fin iba a salir de aquella habitación, al menos podría respirar el ambiente de la cocina. Zafrina me había dicho que la Marquesa estaba muy ocupada con el Conde de Savoia, por lo que no había problema y podría salir a la cocina. No era lo mismo que estar en la calle… pero al menos podía estirar un poco más las piernas. Cogí la cuchara de palo que ya estaba preparada sobre la mesa junto al plato de barro con mi sopa y comencé a comer.

Tenía que estar fuerte para cuando Edward volviera. Seguramente sabría a donde acudir si no me encontraba en ese dichoso convento. Tenía que estar muy guapa para cuando él volviera.

-¡Zafrina!- Me paralicé por un instante por la impresión, pero cuando quise levantarme para irme… -¡Ey! - Me quedé en mi lugar de espaldas. -¿Sabes dónde está Zafrina? Está tardando demasiado con esos documentos, pensaba que se había entretenido por aquí.

-Sirviéndole la comida a la señora Marquesa.- Respondí acongojada, no sabía de quien se trataba y tampoco quería girarme y arriesgarme.

-Ajá.- En cuanto sentí como reculaba intenté seguir adelante. - Espera.- Fue un murmullo pero en tono firme. Y cada vez estaba más segura quién era. Se acercó. - ¿Te he visto alguna vez por aquí? - Tragué saliva, el corazón comenzó a bombearme de manera ensordecedora.

-Claro… - Respondí aun sin girarme. - Ayudo a Zafrina en sus tareas.

-Que yo sepa Zafrina no tiene ayudantes… - Respondió después de algunos segundos. - ¿Por qué te ocultas joven?

-N-no me oculto.- Tartamudeé.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo convencida. Me cogió del brazo y me giró haciendo que viera su cara. ¿Cómo podía ser que el tiempo la hubiese cambiado tan poco? Seguía tan guapa como siempre, pero con esa expresión engreída y de superioridad que tanto la caracterizaba. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un gran moño sobre la cabeza del cual colgaban algunos tirabuzones. - No me suena tu cara… - Dijo frunciendo el ceño, después abrió los ojos con desmesura y sonrió maliciosamente. - O sí…

No me dio tiempo a decirle nada, simplemente me cogió la muñeca y me arrastró literalmente hasta el gran salón sin escuchar ninguno de mis ruegos. Allí se encontraban los dos hijos menores de la Marquesa, el ahora Marqués y un hombre más, joven y apuesto.

-No te muevas - Me ordenó. Como ella dijo ni me inmuté, y después de un par de segundos volvió Zafrina a quien se le cayeron todos los documentos que sostenía. -¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Algo te ha asustado? - Preguntó con ironía.

-Señora… perdón. - Comenzó a recoger los documentos y se dirigió frente a la Marquesa. - ¿Eran estos los documentos? - La señora Marquesa comenzó a reír.

-¿Me quieres tomar el pelo Zafrina? ¡Sé quien es ella! - Gritó apuntándome con el dedo. - Es la hija de los Swan, ¿verdad? - Ni yo ni Zafrina abrimos la boca, mucho menos los comensales que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa. - ¿¡Qué hace aquí! - Preguntó exasperada.

-Señora yo…

-Fuera las dos, no os quiero volver a ver.

Zafrina me miró apenada y yo la miré a ella de igual forma. Había perdido su empleo por mi culpa.

-Señora, no es necesario que eche a Zafrina, ella necesita el trabajo, yo puedo irme, le aseguro que no volveré, pero por fav…

-¿Y a ti quien te ha dado vela en este entierro? - Preguntó rasgando todas y cada unas de las palabras. Un silencio mayor se alzó en el salón. - Fuera.

Zafrina me miró suplicante, mirando hacia la puerta para que la siguiera, pero comencé a dar los primeros pasos escuché el chirrido de una silla.

-Esperad. - Habló una voz masculina y juvenil.

-¿Qué sucede Jacob? - Preguntó muy modosita la señora Marquesa.

-Tengo entendido que Zafrina es indispensable para usted, ¿Por qué desea echarla?

-Ha abusado de mi confianza. ¿No es suficiente?

-No es necesario que la despida. - Le miré a él porque sentí su mirada sobre mi. El miedo me invadió por un momento. - Además yo puedo encargarme de esta joven, ya sabe por qué mis riquezas suben como la espuma. Puedo decirlo porque estoy en confianza y sé que usted no me traicionaría.

-No le entiendo.

-Deje que me la lleve, Esme. - Se acercó hasta mi.- Es bonita. - Sostuvo mi barbilla entre su dedo índice y pulgar, estudiando mi rostro.- Ojos grandes, piel pálida pero sin imperfecciones, labios carnosos.- Me cogió la mano y me dio una vuelta.- Incluso tiene una bonita figura. Podría ser una de mis bailarinas.

El corazón se me encogió. ¿Ba-bailarina?

-Sí, podría ser una de ellas… y cuando me canse… - Me soltó y se volvió hacia la Marquesa.- Cuando me canse ya sabe usted lo que le espera. - La Señora comenzó a reír ruidosamente.

De pronto un cansancio repentino me invadió, los sentidos se me nublaron por completo y : oscuridad.

Desperté aun mareada y llevé una mano a mi cabeza, esperando que todo lo que recordara fuera fruto de un fatídico sueño. Pero al palpar la cobija acolchada y suave sobre la cual me cernía abrí mis ojos inmediatamente.

Era una habitación, una habitación llena de lujos. Miré horrorizada y con miedo todo a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En casa de aquel Conde? ¡Cielos! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Edgard llegó a mi mente en aquel preciso momento y me sentí morir. Presa del pánico caminé de puntillas hasta la puerta y la abrí un poco, entonces alguien, que parecía un criado se giró.

-¿Ya ha despertado señorita? Espere un minuto, voy a avisar al señor Conde.

En cuanto el sirviente te alejó salí de allí caminando por el pasillo sin saber a donde ir. No había nadie, todo estaba muy silencioso. Solo había puertas y más puertas, hasta que llegué a unas enormes escaleras.

-¿Tan rápido te has cansado de mi? - Preguntó otra vez el mismo joven a mis espaldas, me giré temerosa y sostuve mi vientre de manera involuntaria, queriendo proteger a mi bebé. No le miré a la cara, no quería que se sintiera ofendido de algún modo. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella.- Escuché como sus pasos se acercaban despacio y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció de miedo. Volvió a sostener mi barbilla y me hizo mirarle.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los míos con una sonrisa aparentemente amable.

-Bien, Bella. Pues no deberías tener miedo, voy a tratarte muy bien. - Fruncí el ceño y él calló observándome por un largo tiempo. - Cielos… eres realmente hermosa. La chica más preciosa que he visto en mi vida.

* * *

_Bueno a ver si a partir de ahí podeis comenzar a hacer teorías sobre la carta... Creo que este va a ser el único POV Bella, así que en el siguiente ya vendrá Edward y la carta. No sé si el lunes me dará tiempo a actualizar la historia... pero si no lo hago ya no volveré hasta dentro de unas tres semanas... lo siento pero me voy de viaje ... :) pero volveré! Aunque espero poder actualizar el lunes... NO ASEGURO NADA!_

_**E. Cullen Vigo, Maggice, Black Cullen, smile79, Marylouu, viszed, sophia18, missNICOLEturner, Fran Masen, Priss Cullen Swan, Lynn, Miley Lecter, **GRACIAS!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo :)_


	10. La verdad

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

* * *

_**._La verdad_.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Entré a mi propiedad dejando la puerta abierta, solo quería buscar una cosa en aquel momento. Entré al lugar que había habilitado especialmente para nosotros dos, el que había construido con la mayor de las ilusiones y busqué en uno de los cajones del armario, donde sabía donde se escondía la carta que Zafrina me había dado.

Estaba respirando agitadamente, estaba desesperado. Había perdido a la mujer de mi vida por mi estupidez. Por querer mantenerla protegida había pasado esto. Abrí el sobre con manos temblorosas, esperando encontrar en aquella carta alguna pista que me ayudara a encontrarla, aunque tampoco lo entendía. Estaba cuidadosamente doblada y en el dorso de la misma estaba escrito con una letra muy parecida a la mía: Elisabeth Masen.

_Mi precioso Edward: _

Un estremecimiento me recorrió entero cuando leí el encabezado al imaginar a mi madre escribiendo la carta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y comencé a leer.

_Mi precioso Edward:_

_Estoy segura de que esta carta llegará a tus manos algún día. Quizá antes, quizá después, pero sé que si tú no encuentras a Zafrina, ella te encontrará a ti. Me lo prometió._

_Ya no estoy en este mundo, me encargué de escribirla durante mi enfermedad, cuando pasé durante ese tiempo tormentoso en el que sabía con certeza que tendría que dejarte solo, sin protección, al cargo de Zafrina. ¿Lo has pasado muy mal? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿La vida te ha tratado muy mal?_

_No sabes cómo me gustaría que me respondieras a todas esas preguntas, pero ya es imposible. _

_La vida, hijo. La vida, mi Edward, ha sido tan injusta para mi en cierta manera. No me dejó disfrutarte, pero más me duele que tu no disfrutases de algo como la protección y el cariño de una madre, a sabiendas de que cuando te dejé ya habías madurado lo suficiente._

_Antes de que leas mi gran secreto, quiero que sepas que la vida no fue del todo injusta, como la he definido anteriormente, conmigo, al menos, me hizo conocer al amor de mi vida. No sé si pensarás que tal vez fui una gran pecadora y me dejé sucumbir por los placeres de mi cuerpo, pero te aseguro que únicamente lo hice con el corazón en la mano, arrastrada por una fuerza mucho mayor…_

_Edward, mi querido y adorado Edward… Tu padre no es realmente quien piensas._

_.  
_

Dejé de leer de manera inmediata, deteniéndome únicamente en aquel último punto. Comencé a jadear por la sorpresa y entonces reaccioné con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Edward no era mi padre?

.

_Edward, mi querido y adorado Edward… Tu padre no es realmente quien piensas. Me duele seguramente más que a ti estarte explicando de esta manera como ocurrieron las cosas, pero te aseguro que no fue premeditado, intenté evitarlo, luché con todas mis fuerzas, sé que él también lo hizo, pero no pudimos._

_Llegué felizmente recién casada al palacio de la Marquesa Esme, al fin Edward y yo habíamos encontrado un buen trabajo y lo mejor de todo es que estaríamos juntos. Mis tareas eran bastante delicadas, difíciles. La Marquesa me había nombrado como su costurera personal y no sabes como es esa mujer, lo quería todo perfecto. _

_Como a ella, también me encargaba de coser prendas a su recién marido, el Duque Carlisle. A pesar de sus continuas pegas y su, a veces, insoportable perfección, me encontraba bien en aquel palacio. Comía, tenía un lugar donde dormir, y estaba con mi esposo._

_Pero conforme el tiempo pasó todo fue cambiando. Edward se ponía de mal humor cuando cada mes le aseguraba que no había quedado embarazada, él deseaba tener un hijo, descendencia y yo me sentía mal por no poder quedarme embarazada, debía estar seca, hueca, no era una buena mujer._

_Un día después de una grave discusión con él me fui directa al patio, necesitaba estar sola y llorar sin que nadie me molestara. Edward no era un mal hombre, sabía que me quería como yo lo quería a él, pero sus cambios de humor me desesperaban y terminaba diciéndole que si no me consideraba una buena mujer que se marchara._

_Obviamente después me arrepentía de mis palabras y me disculpaba con él, haciendo las paces, volviéndole a pedir una vez más que lo intentáramos, pero nunca ocurría nada. _

_Aquel día, lleno de vida, mientras yo me atormentaba llorando encogida en un rincón lejano a la puerta del servicio y de los señores también me devolvió a la vida, mi niño. _

_Escuché unos pasos acercarse con cuidado y no eran las viejas y desgastadas zapatillas que usábamos el servicio. Me atemoricé al pensar que podría ser la Marquesa o su marido… subí el rostro y abrí los ojos encontrándome con el Duque._

_Solo necesité un momento, un instante para notar aquella sensación extraña y diferente que me invadió por completo al observarlo directamente a los ojos. Pero en seguida bajé la mirada apenada y temerosa._

_Lo peor que pudo hacer aquel ángel que tanto se parece a ti, mi vida, fue consolarme._

_.  
_

Sujeté la hoja con más fuerza… ¿El difunto esposo de la Marquesa era mi verdadero padre? Respiré hondo, llenando por completo mis pulmones de aire. ¿A esto se refería Zafrina cuando me dijo que me lo tomara con alma? ¿Ella lo sabía?

.

_Lo peor que pudo hacer aquel ángel que tanto se parece a ti, mi vida, fue consolarme. Y simplemente conocí en él al hombre de mi vida. _

_Te pido que no le guardes rencor, el me amaba de la misma forma incondicional que yo lo hice, pero no podíamos hablar. Yo no quería hacerle daño a tu padre y la Marquesa… por favor cariño, no te enfrentes a ella por esto, nunca me ha gustado esa mujer._

_Sé que eres hijo de Carlisle, solo tenía que observar tu semblante cada día para saberlo, pero al notar la grata satisfacción de Edward al saber que había quedado embarazada al fin, no pude oponerme a ponerle su nombre, como si fuera tu padre realmente. _

_Aunque no te parecieras a Carlisle, sabría que eras hijo de él, lo sentía y de una manera inexplicable lo sabía con certeza. _

_Perdóname por todo mi amor. Comprendo que para ti Edward siempre será tu padre, pero tenía que ser franca contigo, quería que tú sí lo supieras._

_Sé feliz mi niño precioso, te amo._

_Elisabeth._

Aquella verdad me había derrumbado al momento, pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por la pérdida de Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. Mi mente no paraba de repetir su nombre, ¿De qué servía esta carta según Zafrina? Yo no era nadie para presentarme en casa de esa Marquesa y hacerme llamar como el hijo bastardo del señor Carlisle.

Sin embargo no iba a dudar en suplicarle que me dijera dónde esta Bella. Incluso sería capaz de matarla si por su culpa estuviese en peligro.

Salí fuera de mi casa, subiendo al carro para llevarlo hasta donde vivía Emmett.

-¡Ey Edward! - Gritó mi amigo al verle a lo lejos. - ¿Edward? - Me llamó al notar mi estado de ánimo. - ¿Y Bella? ¿Está en casa? ¿Está bien? ¡Edward! - Exclamó zarandeándome de los hombros.

Elevé mi cabeza con los puños cerrados fuertemente y clavé mi mirada envenenada de ira en la suya.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - Susurró él.

-¿Me harías… el favor Emmett…? ¿Podrías dejarme tu carro una vez más?

-¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Tengo que buscar a Bella.

-Pero.. ¿Qué?

Alice asustada por los gritos vino acompañada de Jasper hacia nosotros. Abracé a mi pequeño amigo, a quien hacía meses que no habíha visto y detrás de el pude ver a su hermana Rosalie, quien me miraba con tristeza.

Les conté todo lo que había pasado, lo que me encontré al llegar a la aldea lo que Zafrina me contó, lo de la carta de mi madre. Todos absortos me escucharon, analizando todas y cada una de mis palabras, como aquellos verdaderos amigos que siempre serían.

-Bella… - Susurró Alice con los ojos llorosos mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, Rose la abrazó con el rostro compungido intentando tranquilizarla.

-Yo voy contigo Edward.

-No puedes hacer eso Emmett.

-Claro que puedo. Compraré otras tierras en ese lugar, ya has visto lo bien que me va por aquí. Tengo los ahorros suficientes para trasladarme.

-No quiero que dejes esto Emmett, es cosa mía.

-Tú eres cosa nuestra. - Intervino Jasper tocándome el hombro.

No quería que dejaran el lugar, cuando ya estaban instalados, trabajando. Yo me encargaría de buscar a Bella, no podía ser tan egoísta.

-Conozco esa expresión y no me harás cambiar de opinión, vamos contigo. - Sentenció Emmett.

No pude decir nada más, conocía tanto las expresiones de mis dos amigos como debían conocer ellos la mía, por lo que no intenté decir nada. en el fondo también necesitaba el apoyo de ellos.

Casi estaba desesperado por desaparecer de nuevo del lugar, pero tenía que comprender que tenía que descansar también, así que les hice prometer que esa noche descansaría y partiríamos al día siguiente.

Tuve que hablar con Aro y contarle mis problemas. Debería dejar de trabajar para él y aunque le dije que no me tuviera en cuenta si algún día regresaba me aseguró y garantizó que si algún día necesitaba trabajo lo tendría, porque había sido uno de los mejores herreros que había conocido.

Jasper, durante la cena, me comunicó que había seguido trabajando en aquella granja del principio junto con Rose, pero que las cosas iban realmente mal, por lo que le había pedido a Emmett ayuda.

* * *

A medida que el sol se alzaba más y más sobre el cielo distinguía a lo lejos la pequeña aldea en la que un día ella y yo fuimos felices.

-¡_Aah! - Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Bella, por lo que dejé inmediatamente aquel trozo de palo con el que me estaba entreteniendo para ir a por ella. _

_-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunté preocupado. _

_Debía tener unos 6 años, pero era un recuerdo bastante visible a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Sonreí socarrón al ver el enorme escarabajo frente a ella, Bella a sus 4 años solo hablaba lo justo y necesario. Muy pocas veces comenzaba a parlotear._

_Cogí el insecto con los dedos índice y pulgar y lo miré fijamente para después desviar mi atención a aquellos dos ojos marrones espantados._

_-No me va a hacer nada. - Su rostro, a pesar de estar bastante atemorizado, dejó ver en sus dos grandes ojos marrones aquella chispa de inocencia y curiosidad. Sonreí pensando que me creía. - ¿Quieres cogerlo? - Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Suspiré resignado y caminé unos pasos hasta dejarlo lejos de donde ella se encontraba, después volví. - ¿Estás mejor? - Pregunté retirando el flequillo de su frente. Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió y me abrazó dejándome sorprendido. Era cariñosa cuando quería y a medida que crecía iba demostrando cada vez más sus sentimientos._

_-Gracias Edward. - Parloteó haciéndome sonreír aun más._

Eliminé la sonrisa nostálgica que se había plantado en mi rostro, cuando paré frente a la puerta de servicio del palacio de la Marquesa. Había dejado a mis amigos en la pensión Webber. Quería hablar con Zafrina antes de presentarme frente a la Marquesa.

Estuvimos hablando sobre la carta y me estuvo aclarando algunas cosas.

-La Marquesa sí se enteró. Tu madre quiso ocultarte información para que no te metieras en problemas, pero ella sí lo sabía. Cuando tus padres murieron, engatusó al señor Carlisle, lo hizo salir de la aldea y fue entonces cuando cometió aquella monstruosidad y yo... - Sus ojos lagrimosos me miraron profundamente. - Me siento muy culpable.

-Tranquila Zafrina, lo importante es que estamos bien. - Intenté tranquilizarla y tranquilizarme yo también, dejando los pensamientos a un lado de que Bella estuviese mal. - ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? No me sirve de nada ser hijo de Carlisle. - Declaré resignado.

-¡Claro que sí hijo! - Exclamó ella. Fruncí el ceño sin entender. - Eres… ¡Tú eres el heredero del Duque, eres su primogénito! Haz que te devuelvan lo que es tuyo y cíñete a ese poder para exigir el paradero de Bella.

Casi caí de bruces cuando Zafrina me dio la noticia… No me importaba el título, mucho menos las riquezas, pero gracias a ello quizá podría exigir el paradero de mi hermosa y adorada Bella, era lo único que pedía.

* * *

_Bueno, ahora sí de verdad no estaré por aquí, mínimo tres semanas... :) pero volveré._

_**lucy2010, Marylouu, Estrella, Lynn, arreolacullen, viszed, Greca, Black Cullen, Maggice, Fran Masen,** GRACIAS!_

_**Elisabeth Lecter**, no pienses mal de Jake... aun no sabemos nada :P_

_**E. Cullen Vigo**, ¡Qué más quisiera yo! ¡Irme a una isla desierta con Edward Cullen! jajaja Lo siento, pero aunque me llevase mi portatil creo que no me serviría de mucho, en casa de mi abuela no hay Conexión a Internet y bueno... voy a despejar mi mente! :) Aunque echare de menos estoo y vuestros reviews! :)_

_Un besote a todas!_


	11. Reencuentro

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

* * *

_**._Reencuentro_.**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Tranquila, no me hará nada…

-Pero… quizá, deberías esperar.

-¡No puedo esperar! - Exclamé acunando el rostro de Zafrina entre mis manos. Intenté tranquilizarme. - No puedo. Tengo que encontrar a Bella y a mi hijo, son todo lo que tengo, entiéndeme.- Podía ver el miedo en los ojos de Zafrina, las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer sus ojos.

-Tengo miedo de que te haga algo. Espera un día o dos…

-¿Es que va a cambiar algo? Quiero hablar con ella. - Exigí.

Ella volvió a mirarme apenada, sabía que se había arrepentido al momento de confesarme que era el primogénito de mi padre. Pero al menos así, intentaría hacer algo, así quizá podría chantajear a la marquesa, le prometería salir de su vida si ella me decía cual era el paradero de Bella. Zafrina salió secándose las lágrimas de la cocina, obedeciéndome.

Tenía que admitir que me encontraba algo nervioso, pues no sabía como iba a enfrentarme a la Marquesa, pero tenía que hacerlo, por Bella y por aquel bebé que venía en camino.

Pensar en mi hijo me daba más fuerzas aun. Era un ser creado por los dos, por el amor que nos teníamos el uno al otro… ¿podía haber una prueba mejor que esa del enorme amor que nos teníamos? Saber que Bella estaba embarazada me hacía feliz, lo que no me hacía tan feliz era saber que estaba embarazada y lejos de mi, sufriendo quien sabe qué.

-Hijo.- Llamo Zafrina, sacándome de mis pensamientos. En seguida la miré respondiendo a su llamado. - Te espera en sus aposentos.

Los puños se me cerraron involuntariamente y todo el cuerpo se me tensó por completo. El fuego se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, dejando libre la rabia que sentía cada vez que me acercaba más al lugar. Respiré hondo con la misma dificultad que cuando sentí que me habían arrebatado a Bella y toqué con los nudillos la puerta, escuchando en seguida la voz de la Señora al otro lado de la puerta. La abrí.

-Hola. - Pronuncié.

-Así que Edward Masen. - Pronunció de espaldas.

-Quiero hablar con usted.- Dije con voz contenida.

-Eso me ha dicho Zafrina.- Se giró abriendo sus ojos de par en par, como si estuviese sorprendida por algo.

-Quiero saber dónde está la señorita Swan.

Su mirada irritante, dejó de observarme detenidamente y se acercó muy lentamente hacia mi, dejando un par de pasos de distancia entre nosotros. Me miraba por encima del hombro, como si en realidad ella valiese mucho más que yo. Después dibujó una sonrisa fanfarrona en su cara de mujer bonita.

Cada segundo que pasaba me encendía un poco más, pues era tiempo que perdía. No había derecho de que la Marquesa estuviese jugando conmigo de esta manera. Intentaría arreglar primero las cosas sin decirle que sabía la verdad, aunque sabía que eso era bastante poco frecuente.

-¿Por qué crees que te lo diría? - Preguntó volviendo a observarme de arriba abajo.

-Por qué se lo estoy pidiendo con toda la educación del mundo y creo que usted podría ayudarme, todo el mundo la tiene como una de las personas más humildes de la aldea. - Intenté halagarla expulsando las palabras entre dientes.

-Cierto… siempre he participado en las donaciones a la iglesia, en las obras sociales…

-Entonces… podrá ayudarme. - Volvió a sonreír con malicia y comenzó a hablar dando una vuelta muy lenta alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Edward Masen… Hijo de Elisabeth y Edward, debes echarles de menos, debiste pasarlo muy mal…

Apreté mis puños involuntariamente, al acordarme del calvario que pasamos Bella y yo en aquella especie de cárcel. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel y recordarme aquello? ¿Cómo no iba a echar en falta a mis padres?

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre… los mismos ojos y la misma nariz… - Terminó de dar la vuelta poniéndome una mano en el hombro.- Te has convertido en una auténtica belleza. - Tragué saliva incómodo.

-¿Va a decirme dónde se encuentra la persona que busco?

-Aun no sé qué te hace pensar que te lo diría.

-No juegue conmigo.- Pronuncié tenso, separando todas las palabras.

-No juego contigo querido… solo te estoy probando. - Suspiré dejando mi paciencia en el olvido.

-Necesito que me diga donde se encuentra.

-¿Es su novia? - Preguntó. Su mano descendió rudamente por mi pecho, bajándola por mi estómago hasta que en un movimiento inesperado apretó mi miembro.

Me sentí totalmente fuera de control, estaba jugando sucio. Tuve suerte de todavía encontrar un poco de razón en mi mente, de lo contrario podría haber cometido una locura. Me aparté de inmediato y apreté los dientes con fuerza.

-No vuelva a hacer eso. - Dio un paso.- No lo haga. - Repetí, pero ella siguió acercándose. Antes de que sus manos volvieran a intentar algo las sujeté por las muñecas fuertemente. - Míreme bien señora Marquesa, sé toda la verdad. No lo haga más difícil. - Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Sé que soy el primogénito de su difunto esposo. - Abrió los ojos horrorizada, dejando de ejercer fuerza para que la soltara, por lo que lo hice.

-Pero… eso es una tontería, ¿cómo puedes asegurar semejante blasfemia? ¡Guardias! - Gritó. En aquel momento entraron dos hombres a sus aposentos.

-No juegue Marquesa, se lo he advertido. ¿Me parezco al difunto Carlisle? -La Señora se quedó pensativa unos segundos y entonces ordenó a los guardias a que se marchasen de nuevo.

-No entiendo como tú puedes saber eso. - Sonreí.

-Tengo una prueba.

-¿Cuál? - Preguntó.

-No pienso decírsela hasta que me diga el paradero de Bella.

-Mugrosa muchacha… - Murmuró. Volví a tensarme. La mujer avanzó de nuevo hasta mi. - Tienes razón… tus ojos son iguales a los de tu madre, al igual que tu nariz, pero eres tan guapo como tu padre. - Ella suspiró con rabia. - Él murió por culpa de tu madre, le contagió la enfermedad. - Volví a tragar saliva.

-Mi madre no tuvo la culpa…

-¡Claro que sí!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no iba a distraerme. Tenía una meta desde que me enteré que ella sabía donde estaba Bella, por lo que era imposible que esa idea abandonara mi mente. Abrí los ojos y la miré con rabia y frialdad.

-No se lo volveré a pedir, dígame donde está Bella.

-¿Es que piensas hacerme algo de lo contrario?

-¡Dígamelo! - Exigí dando un paso con la furia quemándome vivo.

-¿Y qué gano a cambio?

-La dejaré tranquila, no volveré a aparecer en su vida, no le pediré nada que me pertenezca por derecho, me olvidaré de todo. Solo quiero que me diga donde está.

Pareció sopesar mi oferta con su dedo índice en la barbilla. Caminó de un lado al otro poniéndome cada vez más nervioso. Pero en el mismo momento en el que iba a avanzar con los nervios a flor de piel para demandarla habló.

-Está bien… - El corazón comenzó a palpitarme deprisa, comenzaba a imaginarme el reencuentro con Bella. - ¿Conoce a Jacob Black? - Fruncí el ceño.

-¿El Conde?- Ella solo asintió. - ¿Bella trabaja en casa del señor Conde? - Una risa burlona apareció en su rostro y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé realmente como se le puede llamar a lo que hace Bella…

Me mordí el labio intentando tragarme todos los descalificativos que acababan de llegar a mi mente. Sin más, me alejé de allí, sin avisar ni tan siquiera a Zafrina. Sabía llegar a casa del Conde, cuando era pequeño a veces acudía con mi padre y Bella, no porque me obligaran, simplemente era una excusa para salir a dar una vuelta en carro.

-Necesito el carro Emmett.

-Edward, Edward, tranquilízate, estás muy nervioso. - Pidió Emmett, sosteniendo mis hombros pero lo logré esquivar.

-Sé donde está Bella, no puedo perder ni un segundo más.

-Voy contigo.

-No, no quiero meterte en esto, esto solo me incumbe a mi.

-¡Edward!- Gritó la pequeña Alice. - ¿Y Bella?

-Voy a por ella en este mismo instante.

Me subí al carro y Emmett subió conmigo. Le mandé una mirada envenenada pero lo ignoré, no podía perder más tiempo. No era que me molestara que Emmett me acompañara, su apoyo me hacía mucho bien, pero no quería que él se metiera en ningún lío por mi culpa.

-¿Está trabajando allí? - Las palabras de la Marquesa golpearon mi mente, poniéndome más nervioso y ansioso por llegar. _No sé realmente como se le puede llamar a lo que hace Bella_

¿A qué demonios se refería con eso? El corazón comenzó a latirme desenfrenadamente a causa del miedo. ¿Y si Bella había sido vendida de nuevo en el comercio de esclavos? ¿Y si ese señor llevaba un negocio de mujeres prostitutas? ¿Y si…?

-No lo sé Emmett…

-Déjame.- Cogió las riendas. Me di cuenta a causa del viendo que azotaba mi rostro que las lágrimas estaban comenzando a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

-No me ha dicho nada, tampoco dejé que lo hiciera… ¡Cielos! Tenemos que llegar pronto Emmett, pronto…

Escondí mi cara entre mis manos durante unos minutos intentando respirar y tranquilizarme. No todo estaba perdido, Bella tenía que estar bien, ella y mi hijo, los dos. Volveríamos a estar juntos y entonces seríamos felices, porque lo merecíamos, claro que sí. Elevé el rostro y me encontré con el gran palacio del Conde.

-Imagino que es aquí.

-Espera, para. - Detuvo el carro.

-Iré a pie. - Emmett suspiró.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-No es necesario.- Hablé mientras miraba al palacio intentando mirar alguna puerta por donde pasar sin ser visto. - No sé si por aquella puerta podré pasar, es pequeña, parece para el serv…

Me quedé mudo al verla a lo lejos. Vestía un lujoso vestido que brillaba a la luz del sol como la piel de su pálido rostro. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto que dejaba caer algunos tirabuzones. Tragué saliva, si no fuera por sus dos luceros jamás la habría conocido.

Se había sentado en un banco y parecía estar metida en sus pensamientos. Se inclinó hacia delante y arrancó una flor llevándosela a la nariz, después miró al cielo con la mirada perdida… triste.

No dije nada más. Ignoré el "espera" de Emmett y corrí hacia ella, quería estrecharla entre mis brazos, sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, acariciar su cabello… escucharle decirme "te amo". Parecía ausente mientras miraba la hierba verde que adornaban los jardines exteriores. Miré a mi alrededor, teniendo cuidado de que nadie me estuviera viendo, no podía cometer ningún fallo, tenía que llegar hasta ella.

Su mano, la cual sostenía la margarita blanca, se posó sobre su vientre y miró hacia el mismo. Un aura de esperanza e inquietud me sobrecogió. Mi hijo, mi hijo…

Vi como a cámara lenta ella elevaba su rostro a causa de mi cercanía, su expresión se volvió sorprendida y confusa y con una inocente y leve sonrisa se arrojó a mis brazos. Su perfume y su cálido cuerpo me recibió desesperadamente.

-Bella…- Susurré mientras sus labios repartían besos por la zona de mi cuello, de mi mentón, de mis mejillas. Acuné su rostro para observarla. - Bella…- Repetí.

Fui consciente entonces de dónde me encontraba, entrelacé nuestras manos y estiré de ella, pero no me hizo caso. El corazón volvió a palpitarme y volví a estirar, pero seguía igual de rígida.

-Bella… ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que irnos.

-No… no puedo irme.

-Pero amor, nos pueden ver, por favor…

-No, espera, por favor, tengo que…

-¿Querida?- Me quedé medio segundo intentando recapacitar. Nos habían descubierto… Elevé la mirada con el ceño fruncido y protegí a Bella con mi cuerpo. - ¿Quién es usted? - Preguntó un chico joven y trajeado de cabellos y ojos tan oscuros como el carbón dirigiéndose a mi. Mi mente se paró a pensar quien podría ser él, nunca lo había visto… _¿El hijo del Conde? _

_

* * *

__Bueno, pues aquí dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste, sé que este fic he tardado más en actualizarlo que los otros dos pero sinceramente he estado muy liada... :)_

_**sophia18, BlackCullen, Fran Cullen Masen, visced, E. Cullen Vigo, paulapm1, Lynn, Maggice, Arantxa, Marylouu, Estrella, rainbow raw, bella cullen swan, lucy2010, mairim cullen, rochely, arreolacullen, ,** GRACIAS!_

_**Elisabeth Lecter,** la Marquesa sí tiene hijos, tres, uno ya es Marqués y los otros son más pequeños, pero Edward es el primer hijo que tuvo Carlisle. Felicidades por tu graduación :) Ahora comienza una nueva etapa en tu vida, no? :)_

_Besitos.  
_


	12. Sucumbiendo a sus encantos

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

* * *

_**._Sucumbiendo a sus encantos_.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo. Tenía miedo de que ese hombre me apartara de Bella, tenía miedo de que la hubiese obligado a hacer algo que ella no quería, tenía miedo por mi hijo…

-¿Quién es?- Volvió a preguntar ahora frunciendo el ceño y dando untar de pasos más hacia nosotros. Me tensé de nuevo y quise proteger mejor a Bella, pero ella no me dejó. - ¿Te está molestando? - Quise forcejear con ella pues no estaba dispuesta a que la defendiera.

-Edward, déjame. - Aquello me rompió el corazón en dos. ¿Que la dejase? Consiguió deshacerse de mi agarre pero rodeé su muñeca con mi mano, no quería dejarla ir.

-¿Qué… pasa, Bella? - Ella se mordió el labio y acabó entrelazando su mano con la mía provocando que me tranquilizara un poco, aun así seguía muy confundido.

-Es él. - Le dijo a aquel hombre de piel morena. - Es Edward. - Me tranquilicé aun más al notar como su voz transmitía aquel tono de alivio, pero la expresión del hombre me sorprendió. La miró como si fuera lo último que viese en su vida y después dirigió su vista a mi.

-Así que tú eres el responsable de todo lo que le ha pasado a Bella. - Su tono de voz serio hizo que la sangre me hirviera, pero en realidad tenía razón.

-No, en gran parte la culpa es mía.- Dijo Bella en tono triste y culpable.

Di un paso hacia ella y acaricié con la punta de mis dedos su rostro, ella no era la culpable de nada. Yo no tuve que dejarme convencer por ella cuando era consciente de las consecuencias que podría acarrear el hacerla mía.

-Las monjas te echaron por mi culpa, él tiene razón.- Murmuré.

-Al menos admites tus errores, no me imaginaba que fueses tan honesto.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué trataba a Bella así? ¿Por qué estaba vestida y peinada como una preciosa princesa? Me la quedé mirando más aun, su rostro había vuelto a cambiar desde la última vez que la había visto y sus facciones eran más duras a pesar de que no habían pasado muchos meses. Bajé mi mirada de repente a su vientre, el cual aun no era perceptible.

-Será mejor que pasemos, por favor.- Dijo él.

-Claro… - Contesté.

-Tienes que saber algunas cosas… - Murmuró Bella a mi lado, sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento.

Me encontraba extraño sentado en una mesa de roble con los sirvientes sirviéndome la comida a mi cuando era yo el que siempre había estado en aquel bando. Bella sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo no había visto pero aquel chico… aquel chico tenía su mirada impregnada de tristeza y dolor, como si estuviese hundido en un pozo oscuro y sin salida.

-Aun no me ha dicho su nombre. - Dije mirándolo, sin haber probado aun ni un bocado de lo que tenía en frente.

-Deberías probar la comida, es de las especialidades de mi cocinera, seguro que no has comido nada igual en tu vida. - Cerré los puños bajo la mesa con fuerza, sintiendo como mi mandíbula se tensaba también al mismo tiempo. Lo único que quería en ese momento era llevarme a Bella de allí, aun recordaba que Emmett estaba fuera.

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunté. Él suspiró.

-Me llamo Jacob Black. - Fruncí el ceño confuso.

-¿Usted es hijo del Conde?

-Sí, mi padre… murió hace unos meses y eso me convierte en lo que era él. - Asentí, pero aun no entendía nada y tampoco sabía cómo comenzar a preguntar qué era lo que Bella hacía ahí con él.

Pasaron los segundos y no hice ningún movimiento, Bella al ver mi reacción se había detenido en su acción de comer y me estaba mirando preocupada. La miré esperando que ella misma me diera una explicación, pero no abrió su boca, más bien me miraba como si no supiese el por qué me encontraba así.

-Yo se lo contaré.- Dijo él. Dirigí mi atención al hombre que se sentaba frente a mi. - En realidad debería estarme agradecido. - Volví a fruncir el ceño más confuso aun.

-No comprendo por qué.

-Apuesto a que si hubiese dejado que Bella se quedara en el palacio de la Marquesa habría sido peor… ¿no es así querida? - Miré a Bella quien le había ofrecido una sonrisa de agradecimiento. ¿Pero por qué le llamaba querida?

-No entiendo por qué Bella viste así, tampoco por qué la trata como si fuera uno de los suyos… No entiendo nada.

-No se lo voy a negar. Bella me atrajo desde el primer día que la vi. Es preciosa, como le dije a ella, la mujer más hermosa que he visto en la vida. - Mi cuerpo parecía arder en llamas cada vez que de su boca salía alguna frase alabando a la mujer que sentaba a mi lado, pero intenté contenerme.- No se preocupe, no le he hecho nada que ella no quisiera. Tengo que admitir que en un principio la quería como bailarina exótica y como mujer de compañía, pero al mirarla a los ojos descubrí que no podía obligarla e hicimos un trato.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- Casi rugí. Él rió quedamente.

-Nada por lo que tenga que ponerse así, relájese. No podía tener a Bella en mi palacio a menos que la hiciera pasar por alguien… así.

-¿Cree que soy estúpido? - Pregunté alzando una ceja. - ¡Podría tenerla trabajando de cualquier cosa aquí! - Él le dirigió una mirada a Bella, pidiéndole permiso para algo. La mano de ella se puso sobre la mía y me miró llena de culpabilidad.

-En realidad el trato fue… que…

-¿Qué? - Susurré impaciente.

-Yo…

-¿Qué Bella?

-Si no aparecía en un tiempo pactado me habría casado con ella. - Abrí los ojos de par en par y tragué saliva, no podía creer nada de lo que estaba oyendo. Me levanté y salí de allí.

-¡Edward! Por favor. - Gritaba Bella detrás mía. - ¡Edward!

-No, Bella, no quiero escuchar nada.- Ella seguía corriendo a mi lado con la respiración agitada tratando de alcanzarme. Sentí su mano envolver mi brazo intentando detenerme. - ¡No! - Exclamé dándome la vuelta para encararla.

-No fue así exactamente, Edward.

-¿Tan poco me amabas? ¿Tan poco signifiqué para ti? - Pregunté secándome las lágrimas.

-¡Lo eres todo para mi! - Exclamó ella acompañando mi llanto. - Lo siento, Edward. Estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer, si no aceptaba su oferta me iba a vender… ¡Tenía que ganar tiempo! - Ahora sí no pude contenerme. Apreté lo puños con fuerza al igual que los dientes sintiendo como todo se reducía a querer hacerle pagar a aquel Conde todo lo que le había hecho a Bella. Intenté avanzar pero ella me lo impidió.

-No, no Edward, vámonos, no lo hagas.

-¿Es que acaso te importa? - Pregunté con tanta rabia que ella me miró con el miedo bailando en sus dos orbes marrones. Suspiré arrepentido y la abracé fuertemente. - Lo siento amor, lo siento, es solo que me hierve la sangre solo de pensar que… - La separé para mirarla a los ojos, acunando su rostro. - ¿Te ha obligado a hacer algo? ¿Te ha forzado a…?

-No, no, en realidad se ha portado bien conmigo… - Reí irónicamente. ¿Bien?

-Será mejor que nos vallamos, Emmett nos estará esperando, o eso espero.

Efectivamente Emmett nos esperaba en el mismo lugar escondido. Bella había insistido en ir a despedirse de aquel Conde, pero yo le repetí hasta la saciedad que no tentara tanto a su suerte. No dejé de abrazar a Bella en ningún momento mientras viajábamos a nuestra aldea, por fin juntos, para siempre. Emmett no había eliminado su sonrisa en ningún momento tampoco, esto parecía realmente un sueño.

-¡Bella!- Exclamó Alice abrazándola, al segundo vi correr a Rose hasta ellas. - ¡Es un milagro!- Volvió a exclamar Alice, las tres se encontraban llorando.

-Es mejor que entremos a la posada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía tan a gusto y feliz. Evidentemente tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Bella, de vez en cuando darle un beso en su mejilla o entrelazar su mano con la mía. Me parecía mentira que todo fuese tan perfecto, que después todo estuviésemos ahí los seis, festejando que ella volvía a estar a salvo, conmigo.

-¿Por qué voy a dormir con Alice?- Preguntó mi pequeña, haciendo que le regalara una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Qué pensarían Bella?- Murmuré.

-Me da igual lo que piensen, quiero estar contigo, no quiero separarme. Además pronto nos vamos a casar, ¿Qué más da?

Puse los ojos en blanco, si bien nos casaríamos en cuanto pudiéramos, aun no éramos marido y mujer oficialmente. Ella se quedaría con Alice, Rose con Jasper y Emmett y yo nos arreglaríamos en la única cama que tenía mi habitación.

-No me lo hagas más dificil, por favor. - Susurré besándole varias veces su mejilla y robándole un beso en sus labios al final. Ella me abrazó.

-Bueno, está bien.- Dijo después de unos segundos, me miró no muy contenta y se fue a la habitación de Rose.

Dormir con Emmett no era un trabajo muy fácil. Hasta ese día él había dormido con su hermana Alice y yo tenía aquella cama estrecha solo para mi, pero es que Emmett era tan grande… Hizo un ruido extraño con la boca, se giró y acabé en el suelo. Me sobé la cadera pues me había hecho daño en el hueso.

-¡Maldita sea Emmett! ¿¡Quieres moverte! - Grité exasperado.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó adormilado.

Uno tímidos golpes sonaron en la puerta de la habitación y fulminé a Emmett con la mirada, seguro que venían a llamarnos la atención por tanto escándalo. Pero cuando abrí la puerta, Bella se metió rápidamente, envuelta en una mantita. Su cabello se encontraba suelto de nuevo, dándole aquel toque de inocencia.

-Bella… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedo dormir… si no estás conmigo. Tengo miedo Edward.

-Bueno, mira Edward… yo creo que mejor me voy con Alice… así dormimos más tranquilos.

-Emmett, espera… Emmett… - Se despidió con la mano y salió de allí. Miré a Bella quien se mordía el labio.

-¿No quieres que me quede contigo? Es que ya… no me quieres? - Preguntó triste. Reí por su pregunta.

-Pues claro que no… yo te adoro mi pequeña. - Aseguré estrechándola entre mis brazos fuertemente. - Bueno… ¿vamos a dormir? - Me miró por unos segundos y después me siguió, abrazándome fuertemente cuando nos tumbamos.

Por fin tenía a Bella conmigo. Estaba acariciando su cabello, la suavidad de la piel de su rostro, podía concentrarme en el dulce olor que desprendía su cuerpo, pero parecía ser que algo no andaba bien del todo, pues ella seguía despierta. Y lo notaba en las constantes caricias que su dedo índice le daba a mi brazo derecho, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-¿No puedes dormirte mi vida?- Susurré en su oído dándole un beso en su sien, no contestó. - Bella… ¿Estás bien? - Pregunté alzando un poco su barbilla para poder analizar su expresión.

-Sí, sí estoy bien.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece… - Me senté obligándola a que ella hiciera lo mismo y acuné su rostro con las manos. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras mal? - Ella negó con la cabeza, suspiró y se acercó a mi rostro para besarme en los labios muy dulcemente.

Evidentemente respondí a aquel beso. Sus labios comenzaron a volverse cada vez más ansiosos y su lengua se deslizó por mi labio inferior provocando que mi estómago se llenara aun de más mariposas ante la sensación. Mis manos no cesaban de acariciar su rostro mientras nuestras lenguas se estaban abrazando y reconociendo, era fantástico poder tenerla de vuelta y poder besarla.

Sus manos se posaron sobre las mías que aún seguían acariciando su rostro, y nos separamos por falta de aire mirándonos intensamente. Sonreí, pero ella me miraba temerosa y dudosa. Una de sus manos movió la mía hacia su cuello y siguió descendiendo hasta uno de sus pechos, entonces como si fuera una llamarada de fuego la retiré.

-No…

-¿Por qué? - Negué con la cabeza, sin poder decir nada más. - Edward.- Esta vez sus manos acunaron mi rostro sosteniendo mi mirada. - Por favor… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Soy yo? - Alcé una ceja incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Y cuál es la razón? Te deseo… te amo, Edward. Hemos estado demasiado tiempo separados, ¿Por qué no? Ya no podemos dar vuelta atrás a lo sucedido. Te quiero… - Murmuró abrazándome y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. - Te he echado mucho de menos y lo único que quiero es amarte como aquella tarde… ¿Te acuerdas?

Sus palabras me conmovieron y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Sostuve su rostro con las dos manos mirando sus ojazos marrones, yo también la había echado de menos, demasiado. Junté nuestros labios en un beso íntimo, repleto de necesidad y pasión.

Ella estaba conmigo y debía cuidarla y consentirla. No se me estaba regalando, me estaba dando lo que yo amaba, me estaba ofreciendo aquel templo de su cuerpo en el cual yo me sentía morir. Sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo… todo me pertenecía y yo le pertenecía completamente a ella, porque habíamos nacido para estar juntos.

Sus constantes jadeos y susurros en mi oído prometían hacerme llegar a lo más alto del universo donde ya no había nada más. Esto era parecido al cielo y al infierno unidos, las sensaciones se acumulaban de tal manera que era incapaz de reconocerlas una por una.

Sus miradas repletas de pasión y deseo me estaban causando estragos, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar pequeños jadeos y algunos gemidos me mataban, sus pequeños pechos deslizándose por mi torso me provocaban. Y el momento cúspide era el más perfecto que alguna vez hubiese vivido, porque lo vivía con ella, con Bella.

-No recordaba que hubiese sido tan perfecto. - Susurró ella besándome el pecho.

-A mi me has vuelto a sorprender con tu belleza. ¿Eras tan perfecta? - Bella rió quedamente y elevó su cabeza para besarme en los labios.

-Pensaba que me veías como una niña.

-Una niña muy preciosa… - Dije con una sonrisa.

-Hablo en serio. - Confesó poniéndose seria. La abracé colocando su cabeza de nuevo en mi pecho.

-Eres mi mujer, ¿no te lo he demostrado? - Me tranquilicé cuando suspiró y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho desnudo. - He hecho que vivas conmigo en el pecado, mi ángel. - Comenté después de unos segundos. Ella se irguió para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues si vivir en el pecado es tan maravilloso podría vivir así toda la vida. - Dijo besándome al final.

-Te haré mi esposa lo antes posible. - Susurré contra sus labios. Ella sonrió.

-No puedo esperar a que eso pase. - Reímos y Bella volvió a acomodarse en mi pecho, abrazándome.

-Yo tampoco puedo. - Confesé cuando noté que ya se había dormido.

* * *

_Siento la tardanzaa, aqui está el próximo capitulo, no le queda mucho para el final, ya aviso :)_

_**E. Cullen Vigo, Maggice, Estrella, BlackCullen, sophia18, visced, paulapm1, Marylouu, esmeralda aguirre, piscis1, lucy2010, chely1901, rochely, mairim cullen, , arreolacullen,** GRACIAS! :)_

_**joli cullen,** Bella tiene 14 y Edward 16.. :) _

_Un besito a todaas! Hasta el próximo capituloo!_


	13. Lo que es mío

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

* * *

_**._Lo que es mío_.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Allí estaba la razón de la enorme felicidad que sentía en esos mismos momentos. Entre dos arbustos, observando como las rojas amapolas se inclinaban al compás del viento. Su cabello achocolatado bailaba con el mismo ritmo, estirando de vez en cuando sus puntas onduladas, igual de hechizantes que la forma de su cuerpo.

Había cambiado, se había desarrollado más de lo que hubiese imaginado en un año, cuando salimos de aquella cárcel, y se había convertido en el ser más hermoso que alguna vez hubiese conocido, aunque siempre lo había sido.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, Rose estaba a su lado cortando alguna margarita blanca de las que se encontraban entre las amapolas. Solo era consciente del movimiento de su cabello, de la sonrisa que formaban sus carnosos labios rosados, de su mirada llena de felicidad por fin y de sus pequeñas manos rozando los pétalos de aquella afortunada amapola.

-Nos tenemos que conformar con estas simples flores silvestres… - Escuché hablar a Rose, Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tienen de malo?

-¿No te gustaría tener rosas de color rojo terciopelo? Esas flores son las más preciosas que alguna vez he visto. - Escuché la risa leve de mi pequeña, siempre lo sería.

-Prefiero las flores silvestres. - Le contestó cortando una de estas delicadamente y acariciando los pétalos. - Al menos no son tan traicioneras como las rosas, son mucho más inofensivas y lejos de ser preciosas, son hermosas por su sencillez, ¿no te parece? - Rose se quedó mirándola de manera inconformista.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. - Contesté agachándome a la altura de ellas dos. - Pero hay flores más hermosas, como por ejemplo vosotras dos. - Rose me miró con ojos abiertos por mi inesperada contestación. - Es la verdad, para mi no hay nada más hermoso que Bella. - Me acerqué un poco a Rose. - Y estoy seguro, que lo más hermoso para Emmett no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. - Le susurré, guiñándole un ojo.

-Emmett tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer. - Contestó con voz contenida. No pude evitar reírme y me encogí de hombros.

Se alejó para unirse a mis otros tres amigos, quienes habían decidido asar la carne de conejo que habíamos podido cazar entre los hombres durante la mañana. Teníamos suerte de que no fuese un coto de caza privado, porque a medida que pasaba el tiempo, menos tierras de campo libre existían para nosotros los pobres.

Me senté junto a Bella sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sin perder de vista como su cabello seguía ondeándose a causa del viento y como su mirada no paraba de mirarme tampoco.

-Deja de mirarme así. - Dijo de repente, retirando la mirada, sonrojada.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté elevando su mentón con un dedo.

-Me deslumbras. - Reí y me acerqué un poco más a ella acariciando su mejilla.

-Me gusta tener esos efectos en ti, mi amor. - Ella sonrió tiernamente y besó la palma de mi mano, repetidamente. El contacto con la piel de sus labios causaba sensaciones que tenía que evitar y que también estaba evitando desde hacía tres días.

Me moría por volver a hacer mía a Bella, lo ansiaba, pero no iba a faltarle más el respeto hasta que nos casáramos, aunque a ojos de la gente siguiera haciéndolo, no importaba, se trataba de ella. Aunque a mi me parecía que me iba a volver loco en el acto, deseaba acariciarla de principio a fin y volver a fundirme en su cuerpo, pero debía esperar, solo unos días más, ya todo estaba preparado.

-Deseo hacerte ya mi esposa. - Contesté retirando mi mano de sus labios. Bella apoyó sus manos en la hierva y miró a nuestros amigos.

-Yo también… me rehuyes demasiado. - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bella, por favor, ya hemos hablado de eso. - Ella bufó inflando sus mejillas, un gesto que me pareció de lo más adorable.

-¡Ey tortolitos! La comida ya va a estar lista. - Gritó Alice.

-¿Vamos? - Pregunté de pie, extendiéndole mi mano. Ella se encogió de hombros y se levantó con mi ayuda. La abracé en cuanto se levantó y besé su mejilla sintiendo su suavidad, su olor fresco… - Te quiero. - Susurré acunando su rostro.

-Y yo a ti. - Me contestó alzándose de puntillas para dar un casto beso a mis labios.

-¡Vamos, no tenemos todo el día! - Volvió a gritar mi amiga provocando que Bella y yo nos separáramos.

Más tarde, cuando todos volvimos a la pensión Webber, vino Zafrina, quien me había asegurado el día anterior que vendría a visitarnos para despedirse, ya que volvíamos a casa. Por fin podría llevar a Bella a nuestro hogar, aquel que había construido con tantas ganas.

-Léelo. - Me dijo extendiéndome una hoja de papel grueso que parecía tener bastantes años.

-¿Qué es esto, Zafrina? - Pregunté cuando lo abrí y leí el contenido.

-Lucha por lo que eres, cariño.

-No, no puedo aceptar esto, es más ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿Te ha visto la Marquesa? ¡No tenías que haberte arriesgado!

-Pero ¿qué es Edward?- Preguntó Bella a mi lado en tono ansioso.

Bella ya estaba informada sobre mi historia, aquella que acababa de conocer hacía tan poco, pero lo que tenía entre mis manos… ¿Cómo…? Aun no entendía nada y también sabía que aunque ese documento estuviese descansando en ese mismo momento entre mis manos no podía hacer nada.

-Es el título nobiliario de Edward. - Contestó por mi Zafrina. - El título de Duque.

-No puedo hacerlo. - Les dije a las dos. Bella entrelazó una de sus manos con la mía.

-Hijo… es tuyo, tienes que luchar por quien eres. - Insistió Zafrina.

-Le prometí a la señora Marquesa que no haría nada… le di mi palabra.

-¡Pero ese palacio te pertenece! - Exclamó.

-No quiero arriesgarme. Si le pasara algo a Bella, o a mi hijo, no podría perdonármelo. Tú mejor que yo sabes que sería capaz de cualquier cosa… así que mi respuesta es no. - Zafrina negó con la cabeza.

-Tú tienes el poder con esto mi niño, ella no podría hacer nada.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto? - Zafrina me miró con la disculpa pintada en el rostro y se mojó los labios.

-Tu padre tenía guardados muchos documentos en su despacho… intentaba encontrar algo que evidenciara quien eres… y…

-Te arriesgaste demasiado. - Ella volvió a negar y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Te lo debía, os lo debía. - Dijo mirándonos a Bella y a mi. - No supe protegeros, tenía que compensaros de alguna forma. Podrías pensarlo esta noche. - Abrí la boca para volver a negarme pero me la tapó con la palma de su mano. - Solo pensarlo pequeño.

Podía entender en parte a Zafrina. Se sentía culpable por no protegernos a Bella y a mi cuando éramos solo unos niños y quería enmendar su error, pero no todo era así de fácil. Y lo cierto era, que aunque en parte sentía la necesidad de aceptar el título para darle a Bella y a mi hijo todo lo que no podría darle, por más que quisiera trabajando en la herrería, no podía faltar a mi palabra.

Para mi valía mucho más el trato que había cerrado con la Marquesa de lo que a cualquier persona le parecería. Bella lo era todo para mi y lo único que me importaba era estar con ella, bien, felices, al fin juntos.

Aunque por otra parte, debía admitir que la Marquesa solo había aceptado el trato por conveniencia, a ella solo le interesaban los títulos y las riquezas, jamás me habría dicho el paradero de Bella de no ser porque le di mi palabra de que jamás me involucraría de nuevo en todo esto.

Pero no podía evitar pensar en el daño que sufrimos Bella y yo por su culpa cuando éramos solo unos niños, no podía olvidarlo, por más que quisiera, era algo que por desgracia siempre llevaría en mi.

-¿En qué piensas? - Preguntó Bella, desde la otra cama, por fin había podido alquilar una habitación con dos camas.

-Solo… en el título. - Bella se acercó a mi lado y se sentó en el colchón.

-Haz lo que creas conveniente, amor.

-Por una parte, no quiero faltar a mi palabra, pero por la otra… - Suspiré. - Nos hizo demasiado daño, demasiado. No debería tener reparos en presentarme como el primogénito del Duque.

-Pues hazlo. Ahora eres el Duque, todo lo que la Marquesa goza te pertenece por derecho, por ese título que Zafrina te trajo ¿Qué te detiene?

-El enorme agradecimiento de confesarme dónde estabas.

-Pero lo hizo porque sabía que podía perderlo todo, Edward, no lo hizo por nosotros. - Me senté a su lado y acuné su rostro, apoyando mi frente en la suya.

-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estaba tan desesperado, hubiese hecho lo imposible por encontrarte, habría vendido mi alma al diablo.

-No digas eso. - Murmuró, acariciando su frente con la mía.

-¿Tú quieres que lo haga, amor? Podría hacerlo, solo por ti. - Sus manos me acariciaron las mejillas y me sonrió separándose un poco de mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos.

-Esto solo es algo que tiene que ver contigo y no pienso meterme. Yo solo soy feliz si estoy contigo, en el lugar que sea, no importa, siempre que estemos juntos. Así que yo seré feliz con la decisión que tomes. - Le sonreí acercándome a su rostro y besándola suavemente.

La amaba, no era ningún secreto, la quería con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y ella solo había hablado con la verdad. Seríamos felices en cualquier lugar, solo teníamos que permanecer juntos.

Me dediqué a observar cómo dormía ya que yo fui incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Había sido demasiado difícil llegar a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, habíamos pasado tantas trabas, tantos problemas para alcanzar la felicidad que ya ni me importaba ser hijo de un Duque. Había pasado tanto dolor que podía conformarme demasiado bien a la inmunda pobreza que nos rodeaba si estábamos juntos. Solo ella era capaz de arrancarme una sonrisa estando dormida.

El gallo cantó y con él, Bella comenzó a moverse en la cama.

-Buenos días, amor. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Mmm. - Abrió sus ojos hermosos pero en seguida frunció el ceño y elevó una de sus manos para acariciarme las ojeras que se suponía tendría.- ¿No has dormido? - Negué con la cabeza.

-No he podido dormir en toda la noche.

-¿Qué has decidido? - Su evidente preocupación derrumbó todas las decisiones tomadas la noche anterior. No cesaba de examinar mi rostro, de acariciarme, y podía observar su obvia ansiedad plasmada en sus pupilas.

Ella se merecía un mundo. Lo había pasado tan mal o peor que yo. Ella era una princesa, un ángel que había iluminado mi vida, era la única razón por la que seguía en este mundo tan injusto. Por ella había luchado y me había superado, ahora era ella la que necesitaba de mi, ella y mi hijo.

-¿Amor? - Insistió más preocupada aun. Sí, no podía permitir que viviera en la miseria cuando podía ofrecérselo todo, no lo merecía. Sonreí, acariciando su rostro.

-Voy a ir ahora mismo al palacio.

-¿Al palacio de la Marquesa? - Me quedé pensativo por unos minutos.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo le llama el Palacio de la Marquesa? Es el palacio del Duque, mi padre era el Duque y voy a luchar, solo por ti, mi amor. - Ella frunció el ceño y se puso de rodillas quedando más cerca de mi rostro. Negó con la cabeza.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo por mi. Te he dicho que seré feliz contigo en las condiciones que sean… - Le sonreí tiernamente y toqué su vientre.

-Entonces, déjame hacerlo por mi hijo y futuro Duque. - Se acercó preocupada hasta mis labios para besarme.

-Ten cuidado, por favor. -Susurró contra mis labios.

-Sí. - Volví a besarla. - Vístete e informa a Emmett por favor. No tardaré. - Besé su frente, la abracé y comencé a caminar hacia mi destino.

* * *

_ Lo siento por tardarr! Pero os compenso con los dos ultimos capítulos, vale? :) Estoy muy liada estudiando de nuevo... :( lo sientoo!_

_**visced, E. Cullen Vigo, BlackCullen, sophia18, Fran Cullen Masen, joli cullen, Noelle xD, Lynn, Estrella, esmeralda aguirre, piscis 1, paulapm1, arreolacullen, mairim cullen, lucy2010, chely 1901, Marylouu**_,_ GRACIAS! :)_

Un besitoooo!


	14. Al fin estabilidad

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

* * *

_**._Al fin estabilidad_.**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Zafrina, no, no, así no. - Zafrina rió tranquilamente.

-Mi niño, es así.

-¿No queda demasiado pomposo? - Pregunté mirando el pañuelo del cuello. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Eres un noble, debes llevar estas cosas. - Me miré al espejo y respiré hondo. - ¿Nervioso? - Me giré con una sonrisa que debía evidenciar mi nerviosismo.

-He estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Es la mujer de tu vida, siempre lo supe. - Aseguró acariciándome la mejilla.

-Yo también.

-Estás hecho todo un caballero, y qué porte, me recuerdas tanto a tu padre… - Murmuró Zafrina conteniéndo las lágrimas. - Y ahora mi pequeño se va a casar. Si tu madre y tu padre estuvieran aquí…

-Sh, sh, no es día para llorar, es día para celebrar. - Dije abrazándola.

Aun no podía creer que estuviese en mis aposentos, vistiéndome para casarme con la mejor mujer del mundo. Después de mi visita hacia tan solo unos días, a la Marquesa no le había quedado más remedio que salir de mi Palacio con sus hijos con el rabo entre las piernas.

Ahora no podía sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, esto era lo correcto, podría darle a Bella y a mi hijo lo que necesitasen y por si eso fuera poco, también tenía a mis amigos conmigo, eso sí, ellos no habían permitido que los mantuviera, y se habían emperrado en trabajar para mi.

Emmett había cortejado a Rose, casi al mismo tiempo que Jazz a Alice. Y aunque Emmett y Jasper estaban igual de celosos con sus hermanas podían entenderse mutuamente. Salí de mi habitación, caminando por el largo y ancho pasillo, bajando por las amplias escaleras, hasta llegar a la enorme entrada para salir hacia mi carruaje.

Aun no me acostumbraba a caminar por un Palacio, era inmenso, pero al menos estaba lleno de empleados y no lo hacía un lugar tan frío y solitario.

-Buenos días Señor. - Saludó Ben, antes de entrar.

-Muy buenos. - Aspiré el aire que entraba por las ventanas.

Esperar a Bella, realmente se me hizo largo, demasiado, quizá, no veía el momento de verla entrar por el portón de la iglesia. No había asistido mucha gente a la boda, casi todos los nobles se habían echado para atrás al saber mi historia, pero al menos contaba con la presencia del Conde. No sabía ni por qué demonios se había atrevido a pisar la iglesia, pero lo cierto era que en cierto modo no me desagradaba tanto su presencia, al menos le quedaría claro a quien le pertenecía Bella.

Comencé a sentirme cada vez más ansioso y a notar que la corona que portaba en mi cabeza pesaba cada vez más, cuando la música del órgano inundó la iglesia, y vi a lo lejos su figura blanca. Tuve que pestañear bastantes veces para poder verla con claridad, ay que la emoción se había convertido en lágrimas. Jamás había visto un ángel más bello. Mi preciosa con su vestido blanco, caminaba con tanta gracia, con tanta felicidad, que me hizo sentir de nuevo dichoso.

Cuando Emmett, el único momento en el que me di cuenta de que mi amigo caminaba junto a ella, me ofreció su mano y la rocé volví a la realidad. Iba a casarme, por fin iba a hacerlo.

-Estás preciosa. - Susurré sin poder evitarlo. Ella se sonrojó.

Ceñí más a Bella a mi cuerpo con mi brazo al rededor de su cintura cuando la última tanda de invitados se despedía, en especial por ver al Conde. Me pareció de mala educación casi no prestar atención a las personas que pasaban y se despedían, pero estaba más pendiente de la reacción de mi esposa. Una sonrisa se alojó en su rostro al darse cuenta de que se acercaba, por suerte solo quedaba él. No pude evitar tensarme. Jacob la miró fijamente a los ojos demostrando los evidentes sentimientos que sentía hacia la que ahora era mi esposa, provocando que me enfureciera solo por eso. Sostuvo su mano y la elevó hasta la altura de sus labios para besarla con delicadeza. Intenté relajarme.

-Has estado preciosa.

-Gracias… - Contestó ella tímidamente.

-Sabes perfectamente que las puertas de mi palacio están abiertas para ti. - Fruncí el ceño involuntariamente cuando me miró y me estrechó la mano dejando notar en aquel gesto la incomodidad de ambos.

-Gracias por venir, aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo. - Le dije.

-Evidentemente, me he dado cuenta de que la mayor parte de los nobles no han asistido, pero… - Miró a Bella.- Yo tenía que hacerlo, espero que no te haya molestado. - Dijo mirándome de nuevo.

-En absoluto. - Contesté a regañadientes.

-Ella te quiere, así que espero que sepas hacerla feliz, de lo contrario... - negó con la cabeza. - No tiene caso que te advierta, sé, por mucho que me pese, que la harás feliz. - Confesó. Asentí.

-Me gusta saber que esa parte la tienes clara, gracias por venir de nuevo.

Y sin más se alejó y pude respirar tranquilamente, su presencia me hacia sentir de algún modo acorralado. No estaba de más decir que Bella me puso mala cara por hablarle así a su querido Conde, pero bueno, en parte podía entenderla y por mucho que no me gustase tenía que agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Aun así no podía dejar de verlo como un rival.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? - Susurré en su oído, ciñendo su cuerpo al mío fuertemente, frente a la puerta de mis aposentos.

-Quiero ir a cambiarme, este vestido es incómodo y… - Se mordió el labio.

-Te lo puedo quitar… - Murmuré en su cuello, dejando un beso al final, ella jadeó.

-Mmm, no. Edward nos pueden ver, por favor. - No pude evitar reírme.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. - Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se separó de mi.

-Déjame cambiarme, ¿de acuerdo? En seguida voy a tus aposentos.

-Está bien, ¿recuerdas que hay una puerta que comunica los tuyos con los míos?

-Por supuesto…

Y me quedé en mi lugar hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta con su vestido blanco. Una de los inconvenientes que le veía a este palacio es que hubiese una habitación por conyugue, definitivamente iba a cambiar eso. Suspiré antes de entrar y cerré la puerta detrás de mi con una sonrisa enorme, al fin era mía en todos los aspectos.

Me quité la ropa y decidí esperarla en la enorme y cómoda cama repleta de cojines. Me parecía mentira que todo hubiese pasado y que ahora estuviese en un enorme palacio, en mis propios aposentos, tumbado en una enorme cama esperando al amor de mi vida para hacerla mía. Hundí la cabeza entre los cojines y cerré los ojos. Solo esperaba que no tardase mucho, pues me había dejado bastante excitado, ¿cómo era posible que la amara tanto y al deseara de esta manera enfermiza?

Abrí los ojos al sentir algo muy suave acariciar mi pecho y pude ver que era el cinturón de seda del batín de Bella. Subí lentamente la mirada bebiendo su imagen. El batín lograba ceñirse a sus curvas exquisitamente, y… ¡cielos no llevaba nada debajo!

Me encontré con su rostro mirándome con una sonrisa y sus mejillas rosadas, su cabello ya estaba suelto más ondulado de lo normal a causa del recogido que se había hecho. Era la imagen de una Diosa, de una Diosa preciosa. Estiró del cinturón y sentí como mi mandíbula se desencajaba cuando el batín de seda se abrió y se fue escurriendo por sus hombros, dejándola completamente desnuda. No pude evitar mirarla, su piel blanca y sedosa, sus pechos, su vientre… Su mano se dedicó a cerrarme la mandíbula y en seguida enfoqué su rostro igual de hermoso con sus ojos chocolates clavados en los míos.

Me erguí y me puse al igual que ella de rodillas, teniéndola en frente y sonriéndole.

-Al fin. - Dije antes de besarla. - Por fin estamos juntos. - Estreché su cuerpo con el mío, escuchando su pequeño gemido, supuse por la excitación a la que me encontraba sometido.

-Sí, y ya nada nos separará. - Susurró en un hilo de voz comenzando a besar mi cuello.

-Te amo.- Susurré acariciando su cabello.

La tumbé sobre la cama quedando sobre ella. Su cabello esparcido en los cojines la hacían parecer un ser irreal. Sus manos ansiosas recorrieron mi cuerpo sin que sus ojos apartaran su mirada de los míos.

Mis manos acariciaron sus hombros, sus pechos, su vientre, ella se sentó provocando en el acto que yo también lo hiciera y atrapando mis labios para besarme de manera desenfrenada. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda de terciopelo, completamente perfecta y sedosa. Mientras tanto su sexo se rozaba con el mío.

-Edward… - Susurró.

-Sí, amor. - Jadeé.

Una de mis manos descendió hasta llegar a su intimidad, la cual sentí plenamente húmeda y aquello me excitaba en sobremanera, no pude evitar soltar un gemido junto al de ella. Metí un dedo en aquel recóndito lugar que solo estaba destinado a mi y que yo había profanado antes de hora, por la sencilla razón de que la amaba demasiado. Ella jadeó y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja provocando que me tensara y rechinara los dientes. Le besé en los labios.

Podía sentir sus dedos hundiéndose en mi espalda mientras aumentaba el ritmo e introducía un dedo más. Sus jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos y no dude en acariciar con mi pulgar toda la extensión de su sexo, sintiendo la humedad de sus pliegues, hasta que llegado a un punto Bella comenzó a enloquecer. Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos y me quedé acariciando aquel punto que parecía volverle loca y que por consiguiente me estaba volviendo loco a mi.

-Cielos, Edward… - Murmuró entre dientes aferrándose más a mi.

Sentí entonces sus flujos deslizarse por mis dedos y me excité aun más si cabía. Su tensión apaciguó pero en ningún momento se separó de mi y volvió a besarme, llevando esta vez una de sus manos a mi miembro mientras las mías contorneaban sus pechos y jugueteaban con sus duros pezones. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Se elevó un poco y la penetré abrazado a ella, sus labios me besaban cada vez con más impaciencia a medida que las embestidas aumentaban de ritmo. Besé sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, paseándome por su escote, hasta que me ofreció sus pecho en un acto totalmente sensual, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás sin parar de moverse.

- Te amo. - Murmuré entre sus cumbres. Ella seguía jadeando y sus manos habían atrapado mi cabello entre sus dedos.

Salí de ella y la tumbé para volver a penetrarla, la amaba tanto. Ya no existía ningún tipo de remordimiento, podía hacerla mía siempre y cuando quisiera, porque ya era mía frente a los hombres y frente a Dios, y nada me podía hacer más feliz que eso.

Me empujó para quedar encima de mi y siguió moviéndose sentada sobre mí, jamás había visto una imagen tan erótica, jamás. Su cabello se movía al compás de sus movimientos, al igual que sus pechos, quise esperar y poder observarla, quise hacerlo pero no pude pues mis manos directas se instalaron en sus pechos.

-Bella… - Susurré casi en un hilo de voz, no podía hablar. Sus manos se posaron sobre las mías, dejando una de ellas en uno de sus pechos y otra la arrastró por todo su cuerpo, después las volvió a trasladar a mi torso y se inclinó hacia mí.

-Edward no puedo más. - Dijo apaciguando sus movimientos. Volví a rodarnos y la dejé debajo de mi, marcando nuevamente el ritmo. - Por favor, no pares, no pares.

-No, no, mi amor, no puedo parar.

Entrelacé sus dos manos con las mías, sintiendo como todo nuestro cuerpo se acariciaba a causa de nuestros movimientos. Sentí que estaba llegando al pleno paraíso, entonces las piernas de Bella rodearon mi cadera mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cuello y me acercaba más a su rostro para besarla, aunque era un trabajo bastante difícil.

Deslicé mi rostro por su mejilla, por su cuello sudado y lo mordí ganándome un gemido de mayor magnitud. Mi mano acarició sus labios y gruñí cuando mordió mi pulgar, sintiendo como llegaba al paraíso de la mano de mi esposa.

Me mantuve dentro de ella con los ojos cerrados descansando en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro intentando controlar mi respiración. Ella no había dejado de rodear mi cadera con sus piernas y ahora sus brazos habían rodeado mi cuello.

-Te amo preciosa. - Murmuré saliendo de ella y tumbándome a su lado. Ella me sonrió con sus mejillas coloradas a causa de hacer el amor.

Jamás había hecho el amor con Bella con un nivel tan alto de pasión y es que casi había sentido que moriría. ¿Qué más podía esperar de ella? Había sido la sensualidad en persona, no quedaba rastro de su inocencia, de mi pequeña Bella.

-Por fin soy tu esposa, espero que te haya gustado mi regalo. - Comentó apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Por supuesto, me ha encantado, no tenías que dudarlo princesa.

-Y ahora vamos a formar una familia y este bebé va a ser tan feliz…

-Lo será mi amor, lo será, igual que lo somos ahora nosotros. - Suspiró de mala gana, cosa que me extrañó y se irguió para mirarme con una sonrisa conformista.

-Ahora supongo que debo retirarme… - Fruncí el ceño, viendo como se sentaba y comenzaba a gatear hasta un extremo de la cama, solo eso me bastó para reaccionar.

-No, no, no, ¿Dónde crees que vas?

-A mis aposentos, por supuesto. - Contestó confusa. Sonreí y acuné su rostro.

-No vas a ir a ningún sitio, te vas a quedar aquí conmigo toda la vida. - Su sonrisa se ensanchó y me abrazó.

-¿Vamos a dormir juntos?

-¿Qué pensabas, Bella?

-Es que Zafrina me había dicho que… - Negué con la cabeza volviendo a mirarla de nuevo.

-Zafrina no ha dicho nada, tú vas a dormir conmigo como mi esposa que eres, siempre, todos los días de tu vida y de la mía.

-Siempre, siempre… - Me separé para besarla, en el inicio de una segunda ronda, porque ahora todo era perfecto.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí llegó, chicas..:) Ahora solo queda el epílogo :(_


	15. Epílogo

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_ALAS AUSTERAS_

* * *

.

* * *

_**._Epílogo_.**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Mmm, este té está delicioso. - Aprobé.

-¿Quieres más? - Preguntó una de las dueñas de mi vida.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría negarme? - Pregunté guiñándole un ojo. Mi pequeña sonrió de oreja a oreja y vertió un poco de aquel té imaginario sobre mi taza también imaginaria.

-¿Tú quieres Grace?- Preguntó a la pequeña que se sentaba en mis piernas. Ella solo asintió.

Elisabeth, mi hija mayor, de 5 años, y Grace, la menor de 2 y medio, parecían tener energías para mucho más tiempo, pero tenía que ser rápido si quería evitar los llantos de los dos angelitos que estaban junto a mi. Me quedé jugando un rato más con ellas calculando el tiempo, mientras Bella se preparaba para nuestra tarde. Elisabeth, sacó una de sus muñecas y Grace la imitó.

-A dormir. - Musitó Elisabeth a su muñeca de porcelana y comenzó a mecerla.

En silencio observé como mis dos pequeñas mecían a sus bebés imaginarios y sonreí cuando noté como las nanas que cantaba Elisabeth provocaba en las dos bostezos. Esa era la señal que quería recibir.

Grace se tumbó sobre la cama de Elisabeth con los ojos cerrados y Elisabeth la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, después me miró a mi.

-¿Quieres dormir?- Pregunté esperando una afirmación.

-Te vas con mamá.- Aquella frase aunque había sido pronunciada en casi un murmullo, había sonado como una acusación. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-No… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Pregunté colocando a la menor de mis hijas en su cama. Ella bostezó. - Lo mejor es que imites a tu hermana, descansarás y después podremos jugar más, con mamá también. - Ella sonrió levemente y se acomodó mejor en su cama cerrando sus ojos.

Miré a Grace y besé su mejilla, para después hacer lo mismo con Elisabeth. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me dirigí a los aposentos de al lado para visitar al menor de mi palacio en ese momento. Zafrina lo mecía entre sus brazos tratando de que se durmiera, en cuanto ella me vio me lo entregó sin rechistar con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Está hermoso. - Dijo Zafrina. Sonreí acariciando su mejilla rosada con mis dedos. - Cada día se parece más a ti.

-Gracias Zafrina, pero es tan precioso como su madre - Le murmuré sin apartar la vista de mi hijo. - ¿Sabes? Podrías echarles un vistazo a Elisabeth y Grace, se han quedado dormidas, pero no me fio de ellas, las conoces perfectamente.

-Claro que sí, mi niño. - La miré y le sonreí.

-Trataré de no tardar, pero ya sabes como son estos compromisos. - Le di un beso en la cabeza a Edward.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes. Voy a ver a Grace y Elisabeth, y a avisar a Rose de que venga a ver a Edward. - Asentí.

Me quedé mirándolo un rato más mientras se iba quedando dormido entre mis brazos, con los labios entreabiertos. Elisabeth y Grace eran mis pequeñas princesas y las quería tanto como a Edward, pero sentía un especial orgullo por tener a mi hijo en brazos, sano y feliz. Porque era tan feliz como mis dos hijas mayores. Escuché unos pasos tras de mi y dejé a Edward en su cuna.

- ¿Estás lista? - Le pregunté a Bella cuando me giré y se acercó hasta mi.

- ¿Tú qué crees? - Sonreí y di un paso más para sellar sus labios con un beso.

Lejos de haber llevado una vida tranquila, como a mi me hubiese gustado, durante seis años había tenido bastantes disputas con el Papa, aun así había tenido que obedecerle y acatar todas sus órdenes, una de ellas hacer de anfitrión para el Emperador de Alemania, quien hacía relativamente poco había firmado el Tratado de Constanza junto con las órdenes religiosas, quienes habían aceptado reconocer la soberanía del Emperador de Alemania, viéndose este a su vez obligado a reconocer la jurisdicción propia de cada ciudad sobre sí misma.

En realidad la estancia junto con el Emperador y su esposa fue bastante fructífera y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos ideales comunes. No obstante, a mis 22 años y gracias a la experiencia que ya había adquirido, me había dado cuenta que en este mundo más que con honestidad, se actuaba a raíz de la conveniencia y eso no me llamaba en absoluto.

Pero fue tal grado de simpatía el que compartimos con él, que él mismo había decidido nombrar a Bella, mi esposa y señora, Marquesa y esa misma tarde había organizado una fiesta para celebrar su nombramiento, algo que me halagaba.

- Estás preciosa. - Susurré volviendo a posar mis labios en los suyos. - Seré la envidia de toda la Corte. - Bella rió.

- No seas exagerado Edward.- Murmuró asomándose para ver a nuestro hijo.

- No he dicho más que la verdad. - Afirmé acariciando la punta de su nariz con el dedo.

- ¿Elisabeth y Grace se han quedado conforme? - Se inclinó y besó a Edward.

- Me he encargado de dejarlas dormidas en sus aposentos. Zafrina cuidará de ellas.

-¿No es muy pronto para que duerman? - Reí quedamente.

-Sabes perfectamente que si están despiertas y se dan cuenta de que nos vamos, cogerán un berrinche. - Bella sonrió y solo asintió.

Le ofrecí mi brazo para que ella se aferrara a él y comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Sabía que Bella, causaba sensación en la Corte, tanto en las mujeres como en los hombres. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, parecía haber nacido para estar junto a mi en esta nueva vida, y sabía comportarse como toda una señora.

-¿Hacía dónde, Señor? - Preguntó Jasper. Bajé del carro y me asomé para verle.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no me llames Señor? ¡Jasper, por el amor de Dios! - Él se carcajeó.

-Vale, Edward, tranquilo, no volveré a hacerlo.

-Eso espero hermano, de lo contrario, ya sabes lo que pienso hacer. Yo también sé llevar un carro.

Jasper era tan terco como Emmet, Rose y Alice. Aunque podían disponer de todas las comodidades de mi palacio, preferían trabajar. Y bueno, yo mismo cuando no tenía asuntos burocráticos también me dedicaba a ayudarlos. Había nacido en ese mundo no podía evitarlo, y además si no me comportaba así, sentía que rechazaba mis orígenes, cuando eran lo más valioso que tenía, a parte de Bella y mis hijos.

-Han condenado al cardenal Urbano a la hoguera. - Le comenté a Bella, entrelazando una de nuestras manos.

-¿En serio? - Preguntó sorprendida. - ¿Vas a ir? - Preguntó después con el ceño fruncido.

-Debería… - Murmuré, sabiendo que sería del agrado del Papa y de toda la Corte que yo estuviera allí. - Pero naturalmente que no. Sabes lo que pienso perfectamente.

-Es cruel, demasiado. Es suficiente con que arda en las llamas del infierno. - Besé su sien y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Rodeé su cintura y la acerqué más a mi.

-Lo sé, y pienso lo mismo, amor, pero la justicia cree que no solo debe sufrir en el infierno, si no que su muerte debe ser dolorosa también.

-Eso no cambiará nada. Odio que elijan el castigo que creen merecido para cada persona. El que ha pecado morirá antes o después y solo el poder divino del Señor debe decidir su castigo. - No estaba de acuerdo al 100% con su opinión pero no quería enzarzarme en un debate con ella respecto a ese tema. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura y me presionó contra ella.

El silencio se hizo en el carro. El cardenal había violado una de las normas primordiales de la iglesia y había mantenido relaciones sexuales con una mujer, con la cual había sido visto. No era de mi agrado observar como mataban a una persona, pero muchas veces no me quedaba más remedio.

Suspiré y apoyé la cabeza levemente en la de Bella, cerrando los ojos para concentrarme mejor en su efluvio mientras nos acercábamos más al corazón de la fiesta en medio del campo.

No podía negar que era feliz si estaba con ella, con mis hijos y con mis amigos. Más de una vez me habían sugerido de manera indirecta que le fuese infiel a mi esposa en una de esas conversaciones entre los hombres de la Corte y me había quedado más sorprendido aun cuando ellos contaban intimidades acerca de sus infidelidades. Yo era incapaz de hacerle algo así a mi mujer, porque para mi solo existía ella.

Besé su sien en cuanto el carro se paró y esperé a que Jasper bajara para que nos acompañara.

-Señor Duque, que placer verte. - Me saludó Jacob Black, mirando en seguida a mi mujer. Suspiré de mala gana, pero hice un esfuerzo por devolverme la sonrisa.

Era difícil ignorar las miradas que los hombres otorgaban a Bella, pero con el paso de los años había aprendido a disimular mis celos con avidez. Sabía que Bella era demasiado deseable para su seguridad por eso nunca la dejaba desprotegida.

-Señor Conde… - Saludé agachando la cabeza en un saludo cordial.

-El Emperador está esperando la llegada de tu bella esposa. Señora Marquesa. - Saludó haciéndole una reverencia y besando su mano. - Tan hermosa como siempre.

Avancé con Jasper detrás de nosotros, acercándome hasta el Emperador de Alemania.

-Mi hermano Edward y su preciosa esposa.

-Buenas tardes. - Saludé. Él besó la mano de Bella.

-Espero que la fiesta sea de tu agrado. -Murmuró en dirección a Bella en tono de voz sugerente.

Tensé mi mandíbula pero logré relajarme. Bella me dio un apretón en mi mano y me tranquilicé aún más.

No me separé de ella en toda la tarde, excepto en un pequeño lapso de tiempo cuando se quedó hablando con la mujer del Conde de Savoia y con la mujer del Marqués de Milán. Yo me había entretenido con ciertos asuntos de última hora con el Conde de Savoia, que aunque no era de mi agrado, ya que nunca lo había sido desde que lo conocí, no me quedaba más remedio que trabajar con él.

-Será a las 4 de la tarde.- Me dijo Jacob.

-No creo que asista. Prometí a mis hijas llevarlas a pasear. - El Conde se carcajeó.

-¿No debería encargarse de eso tu esposa o sus doncellas?- Suspiré.

-Considero que disfrutar de mis hijas no es ninguna carga, me hace feliz. - Él se quedó sin decirme nada. Al menos Bella y yo podíamos tener descendencia. Él aún no había podido conseguir que su esposa se quedase embarazada. - Confio en que el Conde de Savoia pronto me de la buena nueva de que espera descendencia. - Pronuncié en tono burlón.

-Debo ir a por mi esposa. - Dijo Jacob. Asentí y reí antes de girarme para buscar con la mirada a Bella, pero en seguida me puse serio, cuando no la vi dónde la había dejado.

-¿Señor Duque? - La hija mayor del Emperador de Alemania me cerró el campo de visión y se acercó a mi rostro.

-Lo siento señorita, debo buscar a mi esposa.

-¿La Señora Marquesa? La he visto hace un minuto hablando con mi padre, parecía entretenida… ¿Podemos conversar? - Suspiré intentando no ser grosero con mi tono de voz y la esquivé.

-Otro día será.

Miré hacia todas direcciones buscando al Emperador o a Bella, pero no había rastro de ninguno de ellos. Comencé a sentirme más nervioso y caminé rápidamente entre la gente.

-¿A quien buscar Edward? - Preguntó Jasper.

-¿Has visto a Bella? - Él frunció el ceño y ni siquiera dejé que contestara pues podía ver a Bella andando deprisa en mi dirección con cara de horror. Casi corrí en su encuentro. - ¿Dónde estabas, amor? ¿Estás bien? - Pregunté abrazándola.

-S-sí, ¿podemos irnos? - Preguntó en un murmullo.

-Claro, mi vida. - Miré a Jasper y le indiqué en un gesto que nos íbamos. Me despedí del Emperador el cual había vuelto al campo de visión y salí disparado del lugar.

Bella se había negado a hablar de nada y había evitado responder cualquier cuestión que salía de mis labios. Solo me abrazaba y escondía su cabeza en mi hombro. Después de unos minutos dejé de insistir, pues quizá lo mejor en esos casos era esperar, aunque me estuviera carcomiendo por dentro la necesidad de saber qué le pasaba.

-¿Ya habéis vuelto?- Preguntó Alice sonriéndonos y dándole un beso a Jasper, pero en seguida su sonrisa se apagó. - ¿Estás bien Bella? - Se acercó para rodear la cintura de mi mujer con su brazo. Bella forzó una sonrisa.

-Sí, solo necesito descansar, quiero subir y tumbarme en la cama.

-Te acompaño. - Le contesté.

Se cambió y se puso su camisón y tal como entró sin hablar se tumbó sobre la cama sin decir nada. suspiré frustrado y desesperado por no saber qué le pasaba. No debía haberla dejado sola y me maldije por ello. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ni siquiera me había terminado de quitar la ropa cuando me tumbé a su lado, con la necesidad de apoyarla y estar con ella. La abracé sintiendo su espalda en mi torso.

-¿Me quieres, Edward? - Fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta absurda y me erguí un poco, esperando que ella girara su rostro.

-Por supuesto.- Contesté cuando lo hizo. - Te amo, más que a mi propia vida. - Ella dejó de mirarme y agachó la mirada. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Bella? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Entonces… ¿te has cansado de mi? ¿Ya no me deseas como antes? ¿Ya no sientes esa pasión desenfrenada? ¿Ya no hay más? - Preguntó en un hilo de voz. Fruncí el ceño aun más.

-Pero ¿Qué tonterías más grandes estás diciendo? Bella, por favor… ¿Qué te pasa?

-El Emperador…- Comenzó pero se calló.

-¿Qué? - Insistí.

-Me ha dicho que estabas interesado en su hija.

-¿Que qué? - Casi grité.

- Te he visto hablar muy cerca de ella y… - No la dejé acabar y presioné mis labios en los suyos.

-Bella, es absurdo, no hay otra mujer para mi que no seas tú, y no la habrá. ¿Por qué te ha dicho eso? - La expresión de su rostro cambió, pero ahora sus mejillas se habían encendido. Deslicé uno de mis dedos por ellas y elevé una de mis cejas. - ¿Bella?

-Creo que estaba… estaba interesado en mi… - Cerré con fuerza los dientes y me levanté de la cama. - Edward… - Me llamó sentándose en el lecho.

-Maldito bastardo, ¿cómo se atreve a poner sus sucios ojos sobre ti?- Tiré de mi cabello.

-Edward… - Volvió a llamarme, levantándose y acunando mi rostro. Sentí como mi expresión se relajaba a medida que sus ojos me miraban con aquella intensidad abrasadora.

-No hay razón para que te pongas así, sabes que sería incapaz de consentir que otro hombre… - Hizo una mueca de asco. - Oh, por Dios, es imposible. - Dijo dándome la espalda. Suspiré.

-Lo sé.- Dije acercándome más tranquilo. Ella se giró para mirarme y me abrazó. - Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.- Contestó observándome. Su mano se elevó para acariciarme la mejilla. - Hazme tuya de nuevo, una vez más Edward. - Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y la hice recular hasta tumbarla con suavidad en nuestro lecho.

-Lo haré las veces que me lo permitas mi preciosa dueña. Soy tu humilde siervo y siempre lo seré, para toda la vida. - Dije acariciando sus piernas. Comencé a besar su cuello mientras deslizaba su camisón, ascendiéndolo por su cuerpo.

-Te amo, Edward. - Pronunció con dificultad cuando mis dedos se deslizaron entre sus húmedas pliegues. - P-para toda la eternidad. - Y besé sus dulces labios acallando el sonoro gemido que sabía que iba a salir de sus labios.

Era tan fácil olvidarme de todo lo malo cuando estaba así con ella, que decidí olvidar lo que me había contado sobre el Emperador y me concentré en su poderoso cuerpo para hacerla mía de nuevo. Solo sabía que la relación con aquel traidor iba a cambiar bastante. No era amigo de los traidores.

Su mano se deslizó por mi cuerpo y alcanzó el punto más sensible de mi cuerpo, provocando que en aquel momento únicamente pudiese concentrarme en ella. La mujer de mi vida y de mi existencia, la madre de mis hijos y mi esposa. Sabía que podríamos llegar a cumplir la promesa que nos hicimos cuando tan solo éramos unos niños y la prueba era que estábamos unidos en cuerpo y alma para siempre y por siempre.

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí os dejo el epílogo, espero que os haya gustado... :) He hecho todo lo posible para actualizar, ya que ando tremendamente atareada con los exámenes y el miercoles tengo uno bastante dificil... :( Bueno, pues ahora si que me retiro por lo menos, por lo que queda de mes. Supongo que cuando vuelva de Londres y comience la Universidad volveré con más historias, de hecho he comenzado a escribir una... :) Colgaré una **imagen** ahora, dejaré la dirección en mi perfil... :) Un besitooo_

_**kyam cullen, rochely, Marylouu, Lynn, lady blue vampire, Estrella, Cullen Vigo, arreolacullen, BlackCullen, Fran Cullen Masen, visced**, GRACIAS!_


End file.
